Sincronicidade
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Rose leva uma vida perfeita. Scorpius é conhecido como o vândalo do colégio. Ambos não esperavam se unir um dia por um motivo. Ambos não esperavam ter uma paixão em comum.
1. Dodger

_**N/A:** Como a maioria das minhas Fics essa é baseada em outra de minhas paixões: Gilmore Girls no casal Jess e Rory (literati)_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Dodger**_

Duas garotas, uma morena e a outra ruiva, ambas de cabelos lisos, com uniformes da Grifinória, andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts. A ruiva falava muito rápido enquanto a morena lia um livro.

- ...Minha pergunta era: Como isso aconteceu? Como todos diziam que de repente eu não precisaria de Veritaserum para falar a verdade? Ai o tonto do seu irmão levantou a mão e me humilhou na frente da sala inteira dizendo que eu era uma tagarela sem cura e que estava dizendo a verdade sem perceber.

- Você sabe que é uma tagarela sem cura, não sabe Lily? – disse Rose sem encará-la concentrada em sua leitura.

- Eu sei, mas precisa o Hugo gritar que cada resposta minha era como uma redação de duas mil palavras que o Senhor Colins vive pedindo?

Rose começou a rir.

- Do que está rindo, não me diga que cada resposta minha tem mais de duas mil palavras, Rose, pois sei que não tem, ou tem? – a prima continuava rindo – Quer me responder?

- Realmente não tem.

Lily cruzou os braços brava.

- Só está dizendo isso para me fazer calar a boca.

- Como se isso fosse possível.

- Isso confirma o que o idiota do seu irmão falou, mas ele vai se ver comigo, ele acha que não consigo ficar calada perto dele, mas vou conseguir, custe o que custar, nem se tiver que lançar um feitiço em mim mesma para calar minha boca. – Lily parou de falar um segundo e encarou a prima – Não conte isso a ele!

- Cuidado para não contar você mesma para ele.

Lily fungou nervosa e não disse mais nada.

Um garoto loiro, correndo apressado, passou do lado de Rose, e puxou seu livro, o roubando de sua mão.

- Ei! – Rose gritou vendo o garoto se distanciar dela.

- Volte aqui moleque! – gritou o zelador passando mancando do lado das garotas. – Espere que vou chamar a diretora McGonagall e ela lhe colocará em detenção por lançar bomba de bosta no banheiro feminino.

- Esse Scorpius é pavoroso, não é possível que seja tão mau aluno, deve ser por isso que não tem amigo nenhum – comentou Lily.

- Ele roubou meu livro! – gritou Rose.

- Ah Rose, você tem um monte, é bom ficar sem alguns durante um tempo.

- Ele roubou meu livro! – voltou a gritar exasperada.

- O que aconteceu Rose? – perguntou Peter chegando por de trás dela a abraçando pelas costa e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Peter, roubaram meu livro, meu livrinho da Jane Austen, meu livrinho preferido, meu livro que já li milhões de vezes, meu livrinho todo surrado, roubaram meu livro! – ela gritava.

- Depois dizem que sou uma tagarela sem cura, você é viciada em livros sem cura, tudo isso por causa de um livro Rose?

- O que aconteceu Lily? – perguntou Peter olhando para a ruiva.

- Como vou cumprir minha promessa se me pedem para falar? – reclamou Lily

Rose , que ainda estava nervosa por terem roubado seu livro, abraçou o namorado que começou a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Lily, comece a falar agora! – gritou Peter.

- Ok – se rendeu à ruiva respirando fundo – Eu e a Rose estávamos andando pelo corredor, esse corredor, eu lhe contando que o idiota do irmão dela me humilhou na frente da sala inteira, falando que eu sou uma tagarela incorrigível, não que eu era uma tagarela sem cura, ou foi incorrigível? – ela se perguntou.

- LILY! – urrou Peter – se atenha ao roubo do livro, ao roubo.

- Ai que estresse, devia rir mais Peter, ser alto de mais de dois metros de altura e gritar meu nome desse jeito assusta sabia?

Ele lhe deu um olhar cortante.

- Ok, namorado protetor... – Lily respirou fundo – Aquele Scorpius Malfoy roubou o livro da Rose. Foi o que eu vi... Ah ele também pelo o que o Filch falou, jogou bomba de bosta no banheiro feminino. O que me lembra que estou apertada, Rose me passa a senha do banheiro dos monitores?

- Aquele tranqueirinha roubou seu livro? – disse Peter indignado.

- Ele tomou da mão dela para falar a verdade, foi o que vi. – acrescentou Lily.

- Porque não o azarou Rose?

- Ah Peter, vocês namoram a mais de seis meses e ainda não notou que a Rose é certinha demais para cometer essas traquinagens?

- Mas, ela se defenderia...

- Com o Filch passando ao lado e a denunciando a diretora? – perguntou Lily levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Mas...

- Querem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui – disse Rose quando viu que o namorado ia contestar – Eu vou ir conversar com o Malfoy.

- Não! – gritou Peter – Deixe que eu vá exigir o livro de volta.

- Não Peter, você não viu o roubo, ele vai negar quando você o questionar.

- Mas... – ela o calou lhe beijando de leve nos lábios – Vá indo para a aula de Herbologia, já te alcanço.

Peter ficou olhando chateado a namorada se distanciar apressada.

- É triste ter dois metros de altura e nem poder defender a namorada né Peter? – ele virou para Lily fungando – Acho que vou ao banheiro da Murta-que-geme mesmo... Tchau!

Rose andou por Hogwarts praticamente inteira procurando Scorpius, até que se lembrou de um fato e que provavelmente ele estaria em um lugar específico no momento. Correndo chegou em frente a uma estátua em forma de gárgula e esperou, até que alguém descesse de lá. E foi o que aconteceu, dez minutos após sua chegada. Um garoto loiro, alto, de cabelos lisos e olhos prateados apareceu com as mãos no bolso, assobiando uma música.

- Malfoy! – Rose o chamou.

Scorpius parou e a olhou.

- Levou uma detenção foi? – Rose não podia deixar de alfinetá-lo.

- Não te interessa, Weasley – ele a ignorou e voltou a andar.

- Quero meu livro!

- Eu não leio muito... – respondeu andando.

Rose correu e se postou a frente do Sonserino.

- Quero meu livro!

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Vou te denunciar a diretora.

Ele deu de ombros e virou no corredor.

Rose bufou nervosa e olhou a gárgula decidindo se o denunciava a McGonagall. Resolveu deixar para depois, afinal já estava atrasada para a aula.

- Então ele simplesmente ignorou que roubou seu livro? – perguntou Lily gritando enquanto caminhavam juntas em direção ao grande salão para jantarem.

- Isso Lily, anuncia para todos saberem do acontecido.

- Devia contar ao Peter, ele daquele tamanho resolveria num piscar de olhos.

- Deixe o Peter fora disso, por favor.

As duas sentaram a mesa de frente a Alvo e Hugo que já comiam a um bom tempo.

- Aquele sonserino ridículo te devolveu o livro Rose? – perguntou Alvo.

- Nossa Lily, já contou pra Hogwarts inteira? – perguntou Rose brava encarando a prima.

- A Lily não falar? Ta pedindo milagre né, irmãzinha? – disse Hugo levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Cale a boca, fofoqueiro! – gritou Lily.

- Tente você calar a boca, tagarela!

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Vocês têm quinze anos, parem de se comportarem feito crianças – exclamou Rose.

- Concordo plenamente – disse Alvo.

- Você quer que eu cale a boca? Pois irei calar.

Lily fechou a boca rudemente.

- Aposto um galeão que isso não dura um minuto – disse Alvo para Hugo.

- Aposto dois galeões que isso não dura trinta segundos – respondeu Hugo.

Os dois deram as mãos selando o acordo.

Lily abriu a boca pronta para falar, mas fechou fazendo um bico enorme.

- Mentira! – gritou Hugo apontando algo atrás de Lily – é o vocalista das Esquisitonas?

Lily olhou para trás, e quando viu que era uma farsa para que ela falasse, começou a dar socos em Hugo.

- Ai! – ele exclamava enquanto tentava desviar dos socos.

De repente, a jovem ruiva parou de dar socos, seus olhos ficaram arregalados olhando um ponto à frente e sua boca se abriu pronta para falar.

- Não acredito!

- Ah ganhei a aposta.

Lily deu um último soco em Hugo o fazendo calar a boca.

- Rose! – ela gritou olhando a prima que comia uma enorme coxa de galinha – olha o garoto que não estava com seu livro – ela ergueu o dedo indicador mostrando Scorpius.

Rose ergueu a cabeça e viu o loiro sentado na mesa da Sonserina lendo seu livro com as pernas esticadas em cima da mesa.

- Ele vai se ver comigo – Rose levantou decidida da mesa e caminhou de encontro a ele – Malfoy! – gritou assim que chegou ao lado do loiro.

O Sonserino por sua vez continuou a ler seu livro sossegado.

- O que está fazendo? – Rose perguntou.

- Lendo – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Lendo meu livro? Achei que não o tivesse roubado – ela disse sarcástica.

- Eu não roubei, peguei emprestado – ele se defendeu parando a leitura a encarando.

- Tirar da mão dos outros enquanto corre é pedir emprestado agora? – ela o olhou incrédula.

- Cadê seu namorado gigante? – perguntou Scorpius desviando do assunto.

- Não preciso dele para resolver meus assuntos pendentes.

- Sou um assunto pendente? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas interessado.

- Meu livro! – ela estendeu a mão esperando.

Scorpius levantou de onde estava sentado e colocou o livro na mão dela.

- Eu apenas quis colocar umas notas na margem.

Ela o olhou intrigada e observou seu livro que agora tinha algumas anotações com a letra do garoto.

- Você já o leu antes?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e respondeu:

- Umas quarenta vezes.

- Mas é um livro cuja autora é trouxa – ele deu de ombros – Achei que não lesse muito.

Ele arregalou os olhos e encolheu os ombros.

- O que é muito?

Ela sorriu e fez não com a cabeça.

- Boa noite, Rose – ele se despediu.

A garota notou que era a primeira vez que ele dizia seu primeiro nome.

- Boa noite, Dodger – ela respondeu.

- Dodger?

- Pense – ela sorriu e virou as costas caminhando devagar para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Oliver Twist! – ele gritou para ela o escutar.

Rose virou para ele e confirmou com a cabeça.

* * *

_**N/A:** Dodger é um personagem que é parecido com o Scorpius, um vândalo do livro Oliver Twist... bom o nome da Fic vem ai, o sincronismo que ambos tem quando falam de livros..._  
_É só o primeiro cap_  
_O que acharam?_

_Beijinhos_


	2. Aulas particulares

_**Aulas particulares**_

- Merlin!

- O que foi Rose? – perguntou Peter.

Era tarde sábado, os dois estavam na biblioteca de Hogwarts, a garota lia um artigo no jornal compenetrada, enquanto o namorado tentava tirar sua atenção da leitura beijando de leve seu pescoço.

- Leia!

Rose apontou um artigo especifico no jornal. Peter começou a ler em voz alta.

- A escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts conta com a maior biblioteca escolar do Reino Unido, com dezenas de milhares de prateleiras contendo obras de diferentes autores, inclusive trouxas. Estimasse que sua coleção total passe de cinco milhões.

Peter acabou a leitura e olhou para Rose que o encarava apreensiva.

- Eu sou um fracasso – ela exclamou.

- O que?

- Eu sou uma idiota.

- O que é isso Rose? – ele acariciou seus cabelos – Pare.

Ela retirou a mão dele brava e voltou a falar.

- Eu sou uma desinformada, ignorante e... não encontro outro sinônimo para "desinformada". Eu sou péssima.

- Ro...

- Cinco milhões de obras? – gritou com a voz extremamente fina – Eu li trezentos e sete livros durante toda minha vida e já tenho dezessete anos – ela estava a beira de lágrimas – sabe quanto tempo vou precisar para ler cinco milhões de livros?

- Não precisa ler todos...

- Mas eu quero virar jornalista, tenho que estar informada de tudo sobre todos os assuntos, eu não posso ser uma novata quando sair de Hogwarts sem saber ter conversas inteligentes com os jornalistas experientes, e não poderei fazer isso ao menos que leia, leia, leia...

Peter balançava a cabeça dizendo não.

- Olha o que vou fazer com esse jornal que te deixou assim – o garoto começou a rasgar em pedacinhos a noticia.

- Eu durmo demais...

- Não!

- Eu estou desperdiçando minha vida...

- Rose... eu tenho um presente para você – ele tentou fazer ela mudar sua atenção.

Rose levantou de um salto da cadeira na qual estava sentada e esticou a palma de sua mão em frente ao rosto do jovem.

- Eu não tenho tempo para presentes... – ela passou a mão em seus cabelos apreensiva – Vou passar a ler dez livros por dia.

A jovem andou até uma prateleira especifica de milhares da biblioteca e começou a carregar diversos livros. Peter a seguiu e tentou tirar alguns de sua mão.

- Se eu dormir uma hora por dia acho que consigo ler mais livros, a aula de Adivinhação é inútil, consigo ler dois livros nela, eu posso deixar de almoçar e consigo ler mais dois livros... – a garota falava consigo mesma.

- Rose... – Peter a chamou, mas não recebeu atenção da namorada.

Ele retirou uma pequena caixinha do bolso do jeans e abriu na frente da namorada.

- Eu estava passeando por Hogsmead de manhã e vi essa pulseira... – ele começou sua explicação.

Rose parou de pegar livros na prateleira e observou a pulseira. Ela era dourada com um pingente na ponta. O pingente tinha pedras vermelhas que formavam uma linda rosa.

- Bom eu vi ele e lembrei-me de você na hora... – ele aproximou o objeto ao pulso da garota e prendeu a pulseira – Uma rosa insignificante para uma Rosa extremamente significante para mim.

- Ah Peter... – ela exclamou. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes.

- Será que vai ter um tempinho para mim enquanto não está lendo livros? – ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, atirou os livros que carregava no chão e se jogou nos braços do namorado, ficou na ponta dos pés para selar seus lábios.

- Hem, hem – os dois ouviram um forte pigarreado e se separaram.

- Diretora McGonagall! – exclamou Rose com as orelhas vermelhas escarlates.

- Senhorita Weasley, eu estava passando na biblioteca e como sabia que encontraria a senhorita aqui... – ela suspirou e estreitou os olhos – Podemos conversar agora no meu gabinete?

- Claro – ela olhou para o namorado apreensiva – arruma os livros para mim?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Senhorita Weasley quero lhe pedir um favor – disse a diretora assim que as duas se sentaram na sala.

- Qual?

- Está no ultimo ano escolar e sei que quer ser jornalista quando sair de Hogwarts – Rose sorriu confirmando com a cabeça – E tenho certeza que irá conseguir. Por ser responsável Rose, uma ótima aluna e caridosa com todos, pensei que poderia ajudar o jovem Malfoy com os estudos. Ele está preste a reprovar.

- Como?

- Ele anda pior do sempre foi, tanto nas aulas como em seus vandalismos, acho que é uma forma de chamar a atenção para ele, não sei o que se passa na cabeça dos jovens de hoje e nem de época nenhuma, seus pais me deram um grande trabalho por conta de suas brigas, acredite.

Rose emitiu um pequeno riso. Estava acostumada com o fato de seus pais brigarem sempre, mas nunca os imaginou brigando quando estudavam juntos.

- Seriam aulas particulares? – perguntou a jovem.

- Basicamente, vocês freqüentam as mesmas matérias, pensei que pudesse o ajudar.

- Lógico que ajudo – Rose confirmou com a cabeça.

- Caramba, Rose você tem muita falta de sorte – exclamou Lily assim que ouviu a prima dizer sobre as aulas particulares.

- Por quê?

Era manhã de segunda-feira, as duas caminhavam juntas indo ao grande salão para tomarem café da manhã e irem assistir as aulas.

- Ajudar aquele vandalozinho? É pedir demais né? Mas nossa querida diretora não é besta, ela sabia que você é boazinha demais para recusar uma ajuda...

- Ah Lily...

- Mas o que o Peter achou disso tudo?

- Ele tem que achar alguma coisa?

- Oras...ele é seu namorado, ele tem que achar alguma coisa no fato de dar aulas particulares para outro cara, não acha? – Lily perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Não, não acho – Rose disse cruzando os braços – O Peter não tem ciúmes, ele confia plenamente em mim, então não há problema nenhum.

- Sei... – disse a prima descrente – E o que ele disse quando você contou?

- Não contei a ele ainda – ela sussurrou.

Lily começou a rir.

- Então está explicado...

Rose começou a dar passos fortes emburrada.

- Olha seu aluno – sussurrou Lily no ouvido da prima assim que viu Scorpius parado um pouco a frente delas.

- Oi, professorinha – cumprimentou Scorpius chegando perto de Rose ignorando Lily.

- Oi Malfoy – cumprimentou Rose com desdém.

- Hoje a noite vai me ensinar?

Ela suspirou e respondeu:

- É...

Scorpius confirmou com a cabeça.

- Espere, o que é isso? – o loiro esticou a mão segurando a orelha esquerda de Rose de lá tirou uma moeda.

- Merlin! – exclamou Lily colocado a mão na boca.

- O que é isso Scorpius? – Rose perguntou espantada.

- Isso? – ele mostrou a moeda em meio aos seus dedos. Fechou sua mão e a abriu novamente. A moeda havia sumido – Nada!

Lily arregalou os olhos e parecia impossibilitada de falar alguma coisa.

- Quer uma dica? – perguntou Rose ao loiro – Da próxima vez que quiser puxar assunto comigo no corredor não tire algo de minha orelha.

- Suponho que o nariz seja zona proíbida também.

- Qualquer lugar que naturalmente não sairia uma moeda.

- Ok.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e seguiu no corredor na direção oposta em que as garotas iam.

Lily prontamente colocou a mão na orelha da prima procurado algo.

- Ai Lily.

- Ele retirou uma moeda de sua orelha... Como fez isso?

- É um truque de mágica trouxa... – Rose tirou a mão da ruiva de sua orelha – Só não sei como ele sabe.

- Cara estranho! – exclamou Lily voltando andar.

- Ele só queria chamar minha atenção – sussurrou Rose para si mesma olhando o lugar que Scorpius estava antes no corredor.

- Vem Rose! – chamou Lily assim que viu que a prima não se mexia.

* * *

_**N/A: **E a hitória finalmente irá começar no próximo capítulo... Estão gostando?_

_beijinhos_


	3. Tudo menos estudos

_**Tudo menos estudos**_

- Lily me faz um favor? – a ruiva confirmou com a cabeça.

As primas estavam dentro de uma sala de aula. Eram oito horas da noite e Rose esperava por Scorpius para o estudo do dia.

- No caso, não acho que ele irá, mas...se o Peter perguntar por mim diz que estou estudando sozinha?

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse:

- Eu achei que esse seu estudo com o Malfoy não era nada demais no seu relacionamento com ele.

- E não é...

- Então porque está pedindo para eu mentir?

- Não estou pedindo para mentir...Só estou pedindo para omitir o fato de eu estar estudando com o Scorpius.

- E isso não é mentira?

Rose bufou e fechou os olhos.

- Então faz o favor de não dizer absolutamente nada?

- Então se ele chegar para mim e dizer: "_Lily querida onde está minha linda namorada, a qual lhe dei uma maravilhosa pulseira com um pingente no formato de uma rosa? Não me diga que está ainda estudando?"_ Eu simplesmente não irei responder?

- Exato!

- Ainda não contou ao Peter sobre os estudos não é?

Rose negou com a cabeça apreensiva.

Elas ouviram a portar ranger e um garoto loiro passar por ela.

- Ei, professorinha.

- Ei – Rose respondeu triste.

- Vocês já terminaram?

- Ainda não – respondeu Lily rudemente.

- Ok, vou estar esperando ali – ele apontou um canto da sala – Hei, nós vamos fazer algum rock com os ingredientes que precisamos para determinada poção? Porque eles dizem que isso tornar o aprendizado estimulante.

Ele finalizou dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Vá para aquele canto de uma vez! – gritou Lily.

- É horrível ter que desperdiçar uma mente... – disse o garoto andando para longe delas.

- Cara repugnante – ela sussurrou para Rose.

- Eu vou ficar bem, ele não é um comensal da morte.

- Não que agente saiba. Se não voltar até dez horas da noite conto ao Peter.

- Lily!

- Você sabe que eu conto – ela abraçou Rose – Tchau!

- Eu não estou no meio de uma guerra sabia? – gritou Rose para a prima vendo-a passar pela porta. Virou seu olhar para frente e se deparou com Scorpius. Colocou sua mão no coração pelo susto.

- Então, pronto para começar? – perguntou a garota.

- Sim, estou.

Ela olhou para as mãos do jovem que estavam vazias.

- Onde estão seus livros?

- Hum, não sei...

- Como nós vamos estudar sem seus livros? – perguntou indignada pela falta de responsabilidade dele.

- Eu acho que não dá. Que pena! E então, que tal um passeio pela floresta proíbida?

- Pegue seus livros – ordenou.

- Fiz um truque de desaparecimento com eles.

- Pegue seus livros ou irei embora.

- Espere ai – ele disse quando viu que ela estava arrumando sua mochila para ir embora.

Ele pegou sua capa que usava, virou do avesso para que Rose visse que não tinha nada, tornou a virá-la para ele e retirou rapidamente de frente da sua mão revelando os livros.

- Pronto – ele disse sorrindo e sentando-se na mesa de frente a ela.

Rose sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, tentando reprimir um sorriso que insistia em sair.

-...A poção do morto-vivo tem este nome por qual motivo? – perguntou Rose.

Scorpius mexia com cartas de baralho.

- Scorpius! – a garota gritou quando viu que ele não estava ouvindo – Eu estou aqui mais de meia hora falando sobre a poção do morto-vivo e aposto que não prestou atenção em nada.

Ele continuava a mexer com as cartas. O jovem as pegou em sua mão as abrindo feito um leque colocando na frente dela.

- Escolha uma carta.

Rose bufou e pegou o baralho da mão dele rudemente jogando todas as cartas no chão.

- Hum, bom isso dificulta o truque – comentou o loiro olhando as cartas no chão.

- Scorpius concentre-se.

- Cadê o seu namorado gigante?

- Agente acabou de ler sobre essa poção... – ela continuou ignorando a pergunta dele – Não tem como ter esquecido.

- Na sala comunal lendo um livro? – ele continuou a perguntar a ignorando.

- Se continuar assim vou fazê-lo escrever a resposta cinqüenta vezes no quadro-negro...

- Provavelmente ele está livre, então ele não se importa de você estar aqui?

- Não, Peter não se importa – ela finalmente respondeu – Deve estar fazendo alguma coisa com seus amigos no salão comunal da Corvinal.

- Então ele não sabe?

- Não importa... – Rose começou a bater a pena no livro que lia anteriormente.

- Então você irá dizer para ele sobre as aulas particulares? Afinal não vamos ter só essa – ele perguntou interessado.

- Não tem nada demais – ela disse mais para si mesma – Nós só estamos estudando.

- Você está estudando, eu estou indagando sua vida pessoal.

- Scorpius, porque você não tenta pelo menos lembrar sobre a poção do morto-vivo?

- Ok, pergunte – ele levantou os braços se rendendo.

Rose sorriu como se tivesse ganhado uma batalha.

- Porque a poção do morto-vivo tem esse nome?

- Ela tem o nome de poção "do Morto Vivo", pois a pessoa que tomá-la, fica tão sonolenta que parece mesmo um morto vivo e não consegue fazer nada, o máximo que consegue é falar durante o sono e pensar que tudo que se passa no sonho seja realidade – Rose sorriu satisfeita com a resposta – Outra pergunta? Ah sim...o que essa poção faz? Faz a pessoa adormecer por muitas horas. Outra pergunta? Ok então... quais seus ingredientes e como se prepara a poção? Bom precisa-se de: Losna, Raízes de valeriana, Raiz de asfodelo em pó e Vagem suporífera. Deve-se picar as raízes de valeriana e botar no caldeirão, após isso ela deve apresentar-se lisa e cor de groselha, o ideal. Após feito, deve-se cortar a vagem suporífera (amassar com uma faca de prata) e botar no caldeirão. Mexendo no sentido anti-horário, que resulta em uma poção violeta. Adicionar a raiz de asfodelo em pó e a infusão de losna. E pronto ai está sua poção perfeita. Mais alguma pergunta? – ele colocou seu cotovelo na mesa e encostou seu rosto em sua mão direita.

Rose mordeu os lábios e fez não com a cabeça desviando seu olhar do dele.

- Vem comigo! – ele gritou levantando da cadeira e pegando na mão da garota.

- Onde? – ela perguntou deixando ser levada por ele.

Os dois correram pelos corredores de Hogwarts, até que Scorpius passou por um acesso subterrâneo, onde havia um corredor largo muito bem iluminado com archotes e decorado com pinturas alegres de comidas. O loiro chegou até uma pintura especifica e fez cócegas em uma pêra. A fruta se contorceu rindo se transformando em uma maçaneta.

- O que é isso? – Rose perguntou.

- Acesso a cozinha do castelo – e então ele girou a maçaneta e a pintura se abriu dando entrada a cozinha.

Era um espaço amplo, com o teto absurdamente grande, repleta de tachos e panelas empilhadas por toda volta, um enorme fogão de tijolos ao extremo oposto e no centro havia quatro longas mesas, idêntica ao salão situado acima.

- Senhor Malfoy o que Winky pode fazer pelo senhor? – perguntou uma elfo doméstica de olhos castanhos e nariz arredondado.

- Eu estava com minha professorinha particular – começou a dizer Scorpius abraçando Rose pelo ombro.

A garota se assustou com o movimento, já que até então estava ocupada reparando no aposento.

- E estamos famintos por um lanchinho antes de irmos dormir.

- Ah, Winky tem muitas tortinhas de diversos sabores – a elfo doméstica pegou prontamente duas bandejas lotadas de tortinhas e entregou ao jovem – Winky pode lhe entregar mais se quiser.

- Oh está perfeito... – ele se inclinou agradecendo a elfo – Obrigado!

- Espere um momento... – começou a falar Rose

Scorpius puxou a mão da morena a arrastando para fora da cozinha, não permitindo que ela terminasse seu pensamento.

- Espera! – ela gritou quando voltaram para o corredor repleto de quadros de comida – A minha mãe luta pela libertação dos elfos antes mesmo de eu nascer e não posso aceitar o fato de você...

- De eu pegar um lanchinho oferecido por eles? Ah Rose, você sabe que eles ganham dinheiro para cozinhar para a gente graças a sua mãe...

- Você sabe quem é minha mãe? – ela questionou intrigada.

- ...sem contar que você come todo dia a comida que eles preparam e pelo que notei come muito, eu não consigo comer metade do que você come diariamente.

- A minha mãe diz que puxei ao meu pai nesse aspecto – ela sorriu – Ei! Você me observa comendo? E como sabe dessas coisas sobre minha mãe? – ela perguntou de repente seguindo o garoto que agora se dirigia voltando à sala vazia que estudavam tempos atrás.

- Qual quer? – ele estendeu uma bandeja para ela, quando a viu passar pela porta de entrada ofegante.

Rose o olhou nervosa, ele estava sentado na cadeira com as pernas sobre a mesa, em cima dos livros, e dos pergaminhos e comendo uma tortinha de amora aparentemente, pois seus lábios tinham ganhado uma coloração vermelha bem forte.

- Nenhuma! – ela respondeu começando a recolher seu material.

- Ah, qual é Rose! Encare isso como intervalo.

- Intervalo? Intervalo? – ela gritou com a voz extremamente fina – Eu fiquei o tempo inteiro tentando lhe explicar a poção do morto-vivo e no fim descobri que você a sabia inteira, até melhor do que eu e depois me arrastou para a cozinha do castelo...Ainda acha que vou ficar aqui?

- Você já leu "O mundo perdido" de Arthur Conan Doyle? É menos famoso que seus livros do Sherlock Holmes...

- Não venha falando sobre livros...

- A história é fascinante, é sobre um cientista que descobre dinossauros na Amazônia e...

- Dinossauros? – Rose perguntou interessada sentando-se na cadeira.

-...E ele organiza uma expedição para...

- Ah não! – ela gritou – Você fez isso de propósito, só para me interessar no livro.

- Eu tenho, se quiser te empresto – ele disse mordendo outra tortinha.

Rose suspirou e apontou o dedo para ele.

- Me diga um motivo bem convincente para essas aulas particulares, que até agora não foram aulas particulares.

- Eu não tenho motivo, estou aqui porque me mandaram estar aqui.

- E agora você faz as coisas porque te mandaram fazer? – ela perguntou cedendo ao seu impulso de pegar uma tortinha na bandeja.

- Primeiro eu não queria morar numa mansão, mas mesmo assim moro, porque me mandam morar, não queria estudar nessa escola e por essa razão não me esforço nas aulas, mas mesmo assim aqui estou, e não preciso de aulas particulares como você mesma notou, mas mesmo assim aqui estou porque me mandaram.

- E...

- E que nem quero mesmo completar o ano escolar, então porque me esforçar?

Rose balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Quais são suas grandes ambições? – perguntou Scorpius.

- Bom, vou terminar Hogwarts e tentar ingressar na carreira de repórter.

- Uau! – ele exclamou retirando seus pés de cima da mesa – Rita Skeeter?

- Não! – Rose exclamou – Pretendo trabalhar em campo, fazer grandes matérias e não simplesmente escrever livros contando mentiras ou fofocas sem fundamento algum.

- Hum, vai ser correspondente internacional?

- Sim, vou ser – ela sorriu.

- Vai se instalar em hotéis horrendos, subir em cima de prédios, enquanto ocorre feitiços por toda parte, feitiços lançados entre aurores e bruxos delinqüentes? – ele narrou sacudindo a cabeça.

- O que? – ela levantou as sobrancelhas – Acha que não consigo?

- Não, não é isso, é que parece um pouco...

- Um pouco... – ela o encorajou a continuar pegando outra tortinha.

- Grosseiro demais para você – ele segredou.

- Bem, não é grosseiro demais para mim – ela olhou para o lado – Eu espero que não seja grosseiro demais para mim, eu falo disso desde sempre.

Ela suspirou meio triste.

- Eu não sei o que faria se...

- Ei – Scorpius colocou sua mão sobre o queixo da garota o erguendo – eu não queria te assustar, desculpa. Tenho certeza que vai conseguir. Você vai, eu prometo.

Rose sorriu e o jovem retirou sua mão do queixo dela.

- Eu te ajudo a praticar ok? – ele ergueu as mãos no ar encenando sua fala – Amanhã, você fica no meio do campo de quadribol com um bloquinho na mão tentando escrever sobre a partida que esta acontecendo e eu vôo em direção a você e você tenta desviar e...

Ela começou a rir.

- ...e eu estou gritando em uma língua estrangeira.

- Bem, você precisa aprender uma língua estrangeira primeiro – ela disse em meio aos risos.

- Olha, eu tenho sorte de ter arranjado uma tutora então? – ele sorriu.

Rose mordeu os lábios balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Você me empresta o livro que estávamos falando há pouco? – ela perguntou.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça sorrindo.

* * *

_**N/B:** Bem pessoal, tenho que dizer que a Winnie está de parabéns, esse capítulo foi concerteza um dos melhores até agora! Espero que estejam gostando, porque eu sinceramente estou amando ^^ Ah... Pra ser sincera, eu amo o fato de Scorpius fazer truques de mágica trouxas, mas não entendo essa obssessão, ele é um bruxo, não? Bem, ele parece ter um lado Fred e George... Beijos a todos e aproveitem a fic ^^_

_**N/A:** Primeiro quero agradecer as Reviews lindas que recebi nessa fic..._

_Não vou agradecer cada uma individualmete mas fica aqui meu Muito Obrigada ^^_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse cap pois foi uns dos que mais gostei de escrever e acho que ficou bem claro que essas aulas vão ser tudo menos aulas_  
_Cenas do próximo capítulo: "- Droga! – Peter deu um chute na parede – Nossa primeira briga. Culpa daquele puro sangue nojento."_  
_Comentários deixam meu dia tão mais feliz ^^_

_beijinhos_


	4. Tanto Faz

_**Tanto Faz**_

- Não exagere Peter! – Rose gritava.

- Não exagerar? Você estava trancada sozinha numa sala com aquele cafajeste e ficou até tarde da noite. O que estava fazendo?

- Estudando.

- Ah, não minta Rose! – ele urrou apontando o dedo para ela.

- O que acha que eu faria? Peter você me conhece, só estou fazendo um favor à diretora! - ela sentou-se no chão chorando.

Estavam no corredor de frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, era altas horas da noite. Peter havia a tirado da sala que a garota "estudava" com Scorpius minutos atrás, depois que descobriu por uma Lily exasperada sobre os estudos.

- Quando eu cheguei lá não parecia estudos! – ele voltou a gritar.

Rose não respondeu, abraçou suas pernas fortemente e encharcou sua calça com suas lágrimas.

- Não faça isso – ele disse mais calmo.

- Isso o que? – ela perguntou gritando.

- Chorar desse jeito.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e escondeu seu rosto em seus joelhos.

- Droga! – ele deu um chute na parede – Nossa primeira briga. Culpa daquele puro sangue nojento.

- Não é culpa dele, é sua culpa, já que não acredita em mim.

- Até defende ele, isso! – voltou a gritar.

Rose levantou do chão e passou pelo buraco do retrato sem falar uma palavra com seu namorado.

- Rose! – ele gritou vendo a entrada para o salão comunal da Grifinória se fechar e ele não tendo como passar.

- Aiiiiiiiii amiga! – gritou Lily abraçando Rose na manhã seguinte – Eu só queria te salvar do nojento do Malfoy, não queria provocar uma crise no seu relacionamento com o Peter. E outra – ela parou de abraçar a prima a olhando – Eu avisei que contaria a ele se você não voltasse até as dez.

- Muito obrigada – Rose disse sarcástica – Ele não é tão mal. Agora o Peter...

- O que? – Peter perguntou atrás de Rose.

Lily arregalou os olhos e disse:

- Eu vou fingir que vou ao banheiro, mas na realidade vou deixar vocês sozinhos para se acertarem. Ouviram bem? Para se acertarem... Bom deixa eu ir no banheiro – Lily saiu apressada pelo corredor e Rose virou encarando ele.

- Se veio aqui para me acusar...

- Desculpe pelo meu ataque de ciúmes ontem, ok? Sei que me comportei feito criança.

- Ah Agora está raciocinando – Rose sorriu se aproximando dele – Te desculpo se me prometer não mais implicar com as aulas particulares.

- Ok! – ele sorriu segurando ela pela cintura – Será que temos um tempinho antes da aula chata do Slughorn? – Peter perguntou tentando grudar seus lábios nos lábios dela.

- Ah! – Rose gritou saindo dos braços dele – Estamos atrasados. Vem.

A aula de poções tinha poucos alunos. Três grifinorios, um lufo, cinco corvinais e dois sonserinos. Entre eles Scorpius.

Peter não gostou dos olhares furtivos que o loiro lançou em sua namorada assim que a viu entrar na sala com ele, por isso se apressou a sentar o mais junto que conseguiu na mesa que dividiam.

- Hoje iremos relembrar a poção do morto-vivo. Como todos sabem os NIEM's estão próximos e vou passar um pouco de cada poção que vocês iram ver em seus testes. Alguém pode me dizer qual o efeito da poção do morto-vivo? Sim, senhorita Weasley. – disse o professor assim que viu a mão de Rose levantada.

- Faz a pessoa adormecer por muitas horas.

- Muito bem, dez pontos para a Grifinória. E a senhorita saberia me dizer o porquê dela ter esse nome?

Rose sorriu confirmando com a cabeça e voltando a responder ao professor:

- Ela tem o nome de poção "do Morto Vivo", pois a pessoa que a toma, fica tão sonolenta que parece mesmo um morto vivo e não consegue fazer nada, o máximo que consegue é falar durante o sono e pensar que tudo que se passa no sonho seja realidade.

- Mais dez pontos a Grifinória. Será que alguém aqui além da senhorita Weasley, saberia me dizer os ingredientes dessa poção, e como prepará-la? –

O professor Slughorn perguntou a classe esperançoso. E quando viu que ninguém se manifestou voltou a falar:

- Será que vou ter que apontar? Então... – ele ergueu a mão no ar apontando para Scorpius que estava mexendo com cartas de baralho – Senhor Malfoy, me responda à pergunta.

Rose sorriu e cochichou a Peter:

- Ele sabe a resposta, estudamos isso ontem.

Peter não gostou nada do sorriso que Rose lançou para Scorpius, mas ficou quieto, afinal não queria brigar com ela.

- Não – Scorpius respondeu ainda mexendo nas cartas.

- Bom, pelo menos tente – insistiu o professor.

- Bom ingredientes? Pegue uma mulher qualquer e um homem qualquer, os faça criarem um filho em 1700, faça esse filho ser gordo, deixe esse filho gostar da matéria poções e lecionar na escola de Hogwarts desde 1730, deixe esse filho envelhecer uns 400 anos e pronto teremos um morto-vivo bem na sua frente, mais conhecido como Horácio Slughorn. Acertei professor? – Scorpius perguntou o mais inocentemente que conseguiu.

Slughorn o olhava fungando pronto para falar.

- Já sei, detenção? – Scorpius leu os pensamentos do professor levantando-se da carteira que estava sentado.

- Espere – disse o professor pegando uma pena e começando a escrever freneticamente num pergaminho. Quando acabou virou para a turma e ergueu o papel em direção a Rose – O acompanhe até a sala da diretora, senhorita Weasley? Não confio nele. Entregue a ela esse papel onde está o motivo da detenção.

Rose concordou com a cabeça, estava querendo mesmo falar com o Scorpius, pegou o papel e seguiu o Sonserino até fora da sala.

- Porque fez aquilo? – perguntou a garota.

- Pode fazer o discurso Rose, pode dizer que não devia ter ofendido o professor, diz que sou um delinqüente como todos dizem. Pode dizer.

- Sim, vou dizer e escute bem – ela olhou para os lados e viu que estavam sozinhos – Você sabe que é mais esperto que muitos dessa escola, você só leva cinco minutos pra terminar de ler um livro, você lê de tudo, você lembra de tudo, tiraria de letra todas as matérias e sei que sim pois se não conseguisse não estaria fazendo poções no último ano, pois precisamos de um Excedente Expectativas nos NOM's. Então porque não faz isso?

Scorpius olhou para cima e bagunçou seus cabelos.

- Você não precisa de um tutor, é loucura eles falarem em te reprovar.

- Tanto faz...

- Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que quiser, você pode ser qualquer coisa que quiser.

- Rose...

- Está querendo chamar atenção é isso?

- Não...

- Então o que é? Me explique – ela pediu paciente.

- Eu não quero ter nenhuma profissão que eles oferecem em Hogwarts, então porque perder tempo com os estudos?

- Que profissão quer fazer então? Te ajudo...

- Por favor... – ele disse tampando seu rosto com as mãos pedindo paciência.

- O que? Me diga. Não tem outros planos além disso aqui?

- É claro, planejo sair o mais rápido possível daqui e ir embora da casa de meus pais.

- Ir pra onde?

- Tanto faz.

- E fazer o que?

- Tanto faz.

- Tanto faz, tanto faz – ela o imitou.

- Vou morar onde estiver no momento e vou trabalhar quando precisar de dinheiro, satisfeita?

- Não, você pode fazer muito mais.

- Até que enfim, está chegando o discurso.

- Não, não é discurso, é só que você pode fazer mais.

Scorpius balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Vamos... Precisa me levar para a diretora que vai me dar outra detenção – ele abriu espaço pra Rose andar na frente dele.

- Só mais uma coisa.

- O que?

- Você poderia pelo menos fingir que está apreendendo alguma coisa com as aulas particulares? O Peter vai me matar quando nos encontrarmos novamente, eu disse que tinha lhe "ensinado" a poção do morto-vivo ontem.

Rose começou a andar e Scorpius a seguiu com as mãos no bolso e sorrindo.

* * *

_**N/B:** Ah, Scorpius, Scorpius... Você realmente pode fazer mais... E eu sei que você está afim da Rose, está na cara, só falta ela começar a se apaixonar por você ;)_

_A história está mara como sempre *-*_

_Beijos e espero que todos estejam gostando ;*_

_**N/A:** Muitos já me disseram que a minha Rose parece a Rory de Gilmore Girls e o Scorpius o Jess, volto a repetir, estou me inspirando naquele casal, qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência._

_Espero que estejam gostando..._

_Cenas do próximo capítulo:_

_"- Uma vassoura! – Scorpius gritou tirando uma velha vassoura de dentro de um dos armários – Vem! – ele puxou Rose pela mão sem seu consentimento."_

_Comentários animam consideravelmente meu dia ^^_

_beijinhos_


	5. Realizando promessas

_**Realizando promessas**_

- Terminei – disse Scorpius mostrando a Rose um pergaminho.

Os dois estavam "tentando" estudar a mais de uma hora. Rose com muito sacrifício conseguiu fazer com que o loiro escrevesse uma redação sobre a Revolta do duendes de 1365 a.C.

Rose sorriu satisfeita e começou a ler.

- Isso não é história da magia.

- Não? – ele perguntou fingindo inocência.

- É a letra de uma música das Esquisitonas.

- Ah, sim, mas qual das músicas das Esquisitonas?

- Hei, não sou eu que estou aqui para ser testada – ela contestou o olhando.

Scorpius olhou seu relógio de pulso:

- Dez segundos...nove...oito...

- Ei, Pare. – ela olhou o pergaminho novamente.

- Sete...seis...cinco...

- Pare é uma música antiga...

- Quatro...três...

- Está me desconcentrando – ela reclamou com a testa enrugada de concentração ao que estava escrito no pergaminho.

- Dois...

- "This Is The Night" – Anunciou Rose finalmente encontrando a resposta.

- E a Rose ganhou outro Ótimo – ela não deixou de sorrir – Ei, você quer sair daqui?

- O que?

- Estou cheio de estudar – ele levantou da cadeira na qual estava sentado e começou a bisbilhotar nos armários.

- Como pode estar cansado de estudar? Você não estudou nada. Fez truques com cartas, como sempre, me indicou um livro da Agatha Christie, tentou me convencer que os "Duendes do Porão" podem ser considerados uma banda alternativa, mas nada de estudar.

- Uma vassoura! – ele gritou tirando uma velha vassoura de dentro de um dos armários – Vem! – ele puxou Rose pela mão sem seu consentimento.

- Scorpius, onde pensa que está...

O loiro virou para ela e colocou sua mão na boca da garota impedindo que ela continuasse a falar. Seus corpos estavam colados um no outro. Rose o olhava a apreensiva e com dificuldade para respirar, deveria ser por causa da mão do garoto, a proximidade de seus corpos não tinha relação alguma com a falta de oxigênio repentino.

- Rose, eu estou acostumado a ganhar detenções, mas não quero que você ganhe uma, então silêncio ok? – ele pediu e ela confirmou com a cabeça prontamente – Vamos! – o Sonserino voltou a pegar em sua mão e os dois correram para fora do castelo, direto para o estádio de quadribol.

- Você não está fazendo o que acho que vai fazer... – disse Rose não agüentando mais ficar calada.

- Oh! Droga, esqueci o pergaminho e a pena. Abaixe a cabeça – ele ergueu a varinha apontando para o castelo.

- Por quê?

Rose só teve tempo de desviar para o lado quando viu um bloco de notas e uma pena voando rápido feito um foguete em sua direção.

- Eu disse que te ajudaria então... – Scorpius entregou o bloco e a pena para Rose – Você fica no meio do campo eu vou subir nessa vassoura e vou voar em sua direção, você precisa desviar, enquanto inventa uma noticia sobre um ataque de bruxos Russos em um pub trouxa, ok?

- Espera ai eu vou ter que inventar a noticia?

- Preparada? – Scorpius subiu na vassoura e se ergueu um pouco no ar – No três.

- Espera! – ela gritou correndo para o meio do campo.

- Um...

- É impossível escrever enquanto você me "ataca"...

- Dois...

- E ainda ter que inventar uma notícia, Scorpius?

- Três! – ele sobrevôou o campo.

Rose aproveitou para rabiscar em seu bloco e nem percebeu quando Scorpius começou a descer rápido o bastante para machucá-la.

- ROSE – ele gritou assim que viu que ela não desviaria.

Rose apenas abaixou seu corpo sem ao menos olhar para cima e continuou a escrever frenéticamente.

Scorpius parou sua vassoura um momento respirando forte. Olhou para Rose que continuava a escrever, ele tentava se recuperar do susto que levou ao pensar que ia mesmo colidir com ela.

- Ei! Dodger desistiu? – ela gritou sorrindo.

- Jamais! – ele respondeu subindo alto – Não vou pegar leve com você desta vez.

E voltou a descer de encontro a ela. Rose correu para o lado oposto que ele descia sem parar de escrever.

- Baryshnikov Vladvostok Prerestroika! – gritou Scorpius enrugando a testa.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Rose quase rindo.

- Eu te xingando em russo – ele sorriu – eu disse que ia falar duas línguas enquanto te bombardeava.

A garota colocou a mão na barriga quando começou a rir descontroladamente.

Scorpius aproveitou a descontração de Rose e voou em sua direção, ela novamente desviou. Ficaram assim "brincando" mais alguns minutos, quando a morena ergueu o bloco no ar dizendo que havia terminado sua noticia.

Ela deitou na grama cansada e Scorpius prontamente fez o mesmo.

- É cansativo ser correspondente internacional – ela disse arfando.

- É difícil ser um bruxo russo querendo a morte dos trouxas – ele disse sorrindo roubando o bloco da mão da garota – Vamos ver essa notícia.

Os olhos de Scorpius passavam rapidamente pelas palavras escritas no pergaminho.

- "A balbúrdia no lugar era tamanha..." Balbúrdia? Não seria mais fácil você colocar bagunça? – ela sorriu e não respondeu ao garoto e Scorpius voltou a ler – "...que os trouxas estavam recônditos em um canto afastado..." Recônditos? Escondidos é tão mais simples de se ler.

- E qual é a graça de se escrever palavras fáceis? – ela perguntou escorando sua cabeça em sua mão encarando Scorpius.

- Exibicionista – ele disse lhe devolvendo o bloquinho – Está tão perfeito que até fico chateado por não ter conseguido lhe atrapalhar.

Ela voltou a sorrir levantando depressa de onde estava deitada.

- Precisamos voltar Scorpius, se alguém nos pega não quero nem imaginar, já corremos perigo demais – ela começou a puxá-lo para dentro do castelo.

Entraram sorrateiros pela grande porta e andaram devagar até a sala que estavam minutos antes.

- Já é mais de dez horas, é melhor voltar, não quero que seu namorado brigue com você novamente.

Rose mordeu os lábios ficando na ponta dos pés e beijou a bochecha do garoto.

- Dê uma chance a Anne Frank, é um diário real – disse ela se encaminhando a porta.

- Leia o "Guia do mochileiro" é a melhor comédia que existe.

- Ok!

Ele a viu sumir quando passou pela porta e não conseguiu evitar de colocar suas mãos aonde os lábios da garota haviam estado segundos antes.

Rose tentava dormir a mais de uma hora, mas apesar de estar cansada não conseguiu pregar o olho. Resolveu descer até o salão comunal e ler o livro que seu mais novo amigo Scorpius Malfoy havia indicado. Foi quando ouviu um bater de bico na janela e correu para abri-la.

Era uma coruja cinza que trazia um pedaço de pergaminho para ela

"_Irei lhe torturar depois, esse livro é muito chato e essa menina é maluca..._

_Dodger"_

Rose sorriu fazendo não com a cabeça e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho para respondê-lo:

"_Onde está? Não julgue o livro, a Anne Frank era nova e estava escondida com medo de ser morta o tempo inteiro. O Guia do Mochileiro que é maluco, um planeta onde iam todas as esferográficas perdidas e abandonadas? _

_Rose"_

Ela amarrou o pergaminho na perna da coruja que voou e minutos depois lhe trouxe uma resposta:

"_Olhe para a janela, vê se me enxerga..."_

Rose obedeceu e reconheceu os cabelos loiros bem longe, podia se ver que ele estava nos jardins.

"_Querendo ganhar outra detenção por estar fora do castelo há essa hora?"_

Minutos depois a resposta veio:

"_Só se a monitora da Grifinória quiser me dar. Hei, saia pelo buraco do retrato, estou indo ai..."_

A garota ia responder para ele ir dormir, mas quando olhou para fora notou que o Sonserino já havia saído de lá.

Apertou o amarrado do seu robe com vergonha que Scorpius visse seu pijama e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

O garoto estava parado lendo o livro encostado na parede sustentado apenas por uma das pernas.

- Então a tortura vai começar agora? – Scorpius perguntou erguendo a sobrancelhas.

- Já sentiu minha falta, é Dodger?

O loiro não respondeu, sentou-se no chão e convidou para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

- Não vou te deixar sair daqui enquanto não me explicar esse livro.

Rose sorriu sentando ao lado dele.

* * *

_**N/B:** Awwwn, Scorpius gosta da Rose , lalalala /parei._

_Bom pessoal, como sempre a fic está otima!_

_Dá pra notar que os sentimentos de Scorpius pela Rose ficam mais esplícidos!_

_E admito, nao li nenhum dos livros que eles falam, mas agora fiquei curiosa._

_Acho que irei acabar lendo =P_

_Beijos e aproveitem a fic ;)_

_**N/A:** Devo dizer que os gostos literários de Rose e Scorpius são meus gostos literários, afinal preciso saber sobre o livro que estou postando então..._

_Esse é uns dos capítulos que mais gosto, o que acharam?_

_Comentários deixam meu dia imensuravelmente feliz ^^_

_beijinhos_


	6. Chuva

_**Chuva**_

As primas estavam andando por um corredor deserto era manhã de sábado, a morena lia um livro e a ruiva estava estranhamente calada.

- O que é isso, Lily? – perguntou Rose para a prima assim que a viu com uma fita colada na boca.

A ruiva ergueu a mão no ar apontando para si mesma, depois balançou os dedos da mão fazendo não e por ultimo transformou sua mão em uma concha a abrindo e fechando rapidamente.

- É pra você não falar? – perguntou Rose tentando identificar o que significava a mímica.

Lily levantou os dedos no ar confirmando com o polegar.

- Porque? É uma de suas apostas idiotas com meu irmão?

Ela ergueu o polegar de novo confirmando.

Rose nervosa pegou a fita presa na boca da prima e a puxou com tudo.

- Aiiiii! – exclamou Lily – Assim fica difícil ganhar a aposta contra o Hugo.

- Vocês apostaram o que?

- 10 galeões se eu conseguisse ficar uma semana sem abrir minha boca. E já tinha conseguido ficar calada dez minutos antes de você arrancar a fita de minha boca.

- Ai Lily, você e meu irmão não existem – a morena disse rindo.

- Não conte a ele que estou falando está me ouvindo?

- Ok, não conto.

- O que é isso na sua mão? – perguntou Lily não agüentando de curiosidade, apontando para um pacote na mão da prima.

- Um presente para o Peter.

- Hum – a prima mais nova exclamou – O que é?

- Não te interessa, você vai contar para ele antes de eu dar, eu quero fazer uma surpresa, ele me deu essa pulseira e está sendo bastante compreensivo quanto às aulas particulares, então porque não retribuir?

- Ah entendi – contestou Lily – Você está com remorso que está dando mais atenção ao malandrinho do Malfoy do que a seu próprio namorado, lindo e perfeito, só pra constar, e resolveu lhe dar um presentinho?

- Não estou dando atenção demais ao Scorpius.

- Não? – Lily levantou as sobrancelhas descrente – Já está até o chamando pelo primeiro nome, e de quem é esse livro que tanto lê?

A ruiva roubou o livro que Rose lia e leu o rabiscado que tinha na primeira página.

- "Este livro pertence à Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

- Eu só emprestei um livro a ele e ele me emprestou um livro. Satisfeita?

- Eu não posso dizer nada, quem diz se está satisfeito ou não é seu namorado.

- Sua sinceridade às vezes me mata, sabe prima?

Elas ouviram uma risada bem alta se aproximar de onde as garotas andavam e viram Pirraça o poltergeist passar por cima delas. Ele levava um objeto na mão e o soltou, fazendo-o bater no teto, e dando uma forte gargalhada sumiu para outro lugar.

- Que o Pirraça soltou? – perguntou Lily.

Antes de Rose tentar responder sua pergunta começou a cair pingos do teto encharcando todo o corredor no qual estavam. Estava chovendo.

- Parece um dos produtos que tem na loja do Tio Jorge – constatou Rose retirando sua varinha de dentro da capa.

- O que vai fazer?

- Quebrar o encantamento antes de nos encharcarmos inteiras.

- Não! – Lily pegou a varinha da mão da prima rapidamente – Eu tive uma idéia.

- Não sou fã das suas idéias – exclamou Rose apreensiva.

- Eu vou lá chamar o Peter enquanto você fica aqui se molhando inteira. Digo que você esqueceu a varinha no quarto e que o Pirraça aprontou e que está em apuros. Ele vai vir correndo, acabar com o feitiço de chuva te salvando você o beija e lhe entrega o presente, depois os dois passam a tarde inteira namorando perto do lago negro. Não é romântico? – perguntou com brilho nos olhos.

- Não – negou à morena esticando a mão – Devolva minha varinha.

Porém Lily não ouviu, ou fingiu não ouvi-la e saiu correndo procurando o Peter.

- LILY – urrou Rose sabendo que era em vão chamá-la – Oh! Merlin!

Ela começou a correr para sair do corredor. Um garoto que andava distraído lendo um livro não a notou e os dois acabaram esbarrando.

- Ei Ei calma – disse Scorpius quando a viu.

- Sai da minha frente – o cortou Rose caminhando decidida pelo corredor.

- Gostei do novo visual, está tentando criar uma nova moda em Hogwarts? "Garotas molhadas" daria um bom slogan, não? – ele a alcançou.

- Muito engraçado – disse ela sarcástica.

- O que houve? – seu tom era preocupado.

- Nada.

- Você está andando muito rápido por causa de nada.

- Bem a nossa diretora nos disse que fazer exercícios era bom para distrair a mente, e como sou muito certinha resolvi seguir seus conselhos.

- Muito certinha e ensopada – ele constatou.

- Onde está todo mundo? – ela gritou parando de andar – Como todos somem em pleno sábado? Isso é um castelo ou não é?

- Rose – ele se postou de frente a ela a impedindo de voltar a andar – O que está acontecendo? Além do fato de tomar banho de roupa agora.

- Eu estava andando pelo corredor do terceiro andar e o Pirraça lançou um objeto no ar que não consegui identificar, segundos depois estava chovendo por todo corredor e eu estou sem varinha, portanto não consegui conter o feitiço...ai eu resolvi sair procurando talvez um professor, algum aluno do primeiro ano que me emprestaria sua varinha...

Scorpius balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e começou a andar em direção ao corredor do terceiro andar.

- Onde está indo? Scorpius!

Ele começou a correr e Rose o seguia.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, eu não te pedi para fazer isso! – ela gritava.

Os dois entraram no corredor e se encharcaram com a chuva que caia.

- Eu posso achar outra pessoa para fazer isso.

Scorpius ergueu a varinha para o teto e pronunciou:

- Meteorolojinx Recanto.

E a chuva cessou no mesmo instante.

- Parece tão simples com uma varinha – disse a garota ofegante.

- É só girar a varinha e dizer o feitiço corretamente e pronto...

Ele a encarava e ela olhava para os cantos do corredor.

- Bem, obrigada.

- Não fiz nada. Então como anda a leitura? Faz um bom tempo que não conversamos.

- Estou quase acabando o livro que me emprestou – ela o ergueu o objeto que agora estava todo ensopado – Desculpe por isso.

Ele apontou a varinha para seu livro pronunciando um feitiço mudo. No mesmo instante a água foi sugada e o livro voltou a ficar seco.

- Porque está sem varinha? – ele perguntou.

- Idéia da Lily. Eu...comprei um presente pro meu...namorado e...estava contando isso a minha prima quando o Pirraça...

- Encharcou o corredor... – ele completou.

- É e... ela teve a estúpida idéia de roubar minha varinha alagando que iria atrás do Peter para ele me salvar...e...

- Ele está vindo para cá?

- Provavelmente.

- E não está mais chovendo...

Rose olhou para baixo negando com a cabeça.

- Entendi... – ele procurou um objeto em seu bolso, o mesmo objeto que Pirraça havia lançado segundos atrás.

O Jogou para o alto fazendo o bater no teto e voltar a chover.

- O bom de ser vândalo é que sempre tenho esses truques no bolso.

Ele sorriu.

- Obrigada.

- Tchau Rose – a garota o viu sumir no corredor ao mesmo tempo que ouvia passos se aproximarem da onde ela estava.

- O que aconteceu? Rose você está toda encharcada – a voz era de Peter.

- Foi o Pirraça – ela mentiu.

Ele apontou sua varinha para o teto tentando se lembrar de algo.

- Qual é o feitiço de cessar a chuva mesmo?

- Deixa que eu faço – ela retirou a varinha da mão de seu namorado apontando para o teto e acabando com a chuva.

* * *

_**N/B:** Peter... Peter... Você me da pena, querido._

_Bom garoto, mas vc me da pensa, a Rose nao gosta de você, meu filho!_

_Procure outra, uma que realmente te ame, porque a Rosinha, pertence a Scorpius ;)_

_Ahh... Será que sou só eu, ou você também acham que a Lily e Hugo ficarao juntos? *-*_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, porque eu ADOREI 3_

_**N/A:** Konhanhochiwa flores ^^_

_Pobre Peter ele é só um namorado perfeito..._

_Vim avisar que não sei quando haverá cap novo por causa da minha falta de tempo..._

_Mas não me abandonem :D_

_Beijinhos e espero que tenham gostado_


	7. Essa não sou eu

_**Essa não sou eu**_

Rose estava a mais de meia-hora esperando Scorpius para os estudos semanais, e o Sonserino simplesmente não aparecia. Decidiu que o esperaria mais dez minutos, depois iria embora.

Foi quando a porta se escancarou e Scorpius entrou raivoso com Peter em seu encalço.

- Eu estava tentando te ajudar! – Peter gritou.

- Não pedi sua ajuda!

- O que aconteceu?

Os dois finalmente notaram que Rose estava no cômodo.

- Vem Rose, não vou te deixar sozinha com esse cara hoje.

- Ah, por favor! – gritou Scorpius – Não vou fazer nada com ela.

- Até agora estava lá fora brigando e se eu não o tivesse separado...

- Já disse que não pedi sua ajuda!

Scorpius voltou a urrar e chutou com toda sua força um armário que encontrou a seu lado.

- Vem! – Peter puxou Rose pelo braço.

- Não! Eu prometi que daria aulas ao Scorpius e vou dar. Vá Peter!

O moreno de quase dois metros de altura olhou para Scorpius que estava ainda dando chutes no armário. Se aproximou de Rose e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Cuide-se.

Ele saiu porta a fora meio a contragosto.

- Está querendo quebrar seu pé? – perguntou Rose nervosa.

Scorpius não respondeu, passou a mão pelos cabelos raivoso e se sentou no chão, escondendo sua cabeça entre as pernas.

Rose o olhava com desconfiança e resolveu chegar mais perto para ver o que estava realmente acontecendo com o loiro. Foi quando notou que Scorpius estava chorando.

- Scorpius o que aconteceu? – ela sussurrou.

Ele não respondeu, virou seu rosto para Rose não ver seus olhos vermelhos.

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com a briga que estava tendo...

- Não! – ele prontamente negou – É muito maior que uma babaquice na escola.

Rose mordeu os lábios preocupada e Scorpius finalmente a olhou. Seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos pelo choro.

- Eu tive uma idéia – ele levantou do chão e segurou a mão de Rose.

- Nós não vamos para fora do castelo de novo não é?

Mas foi exatamente isso que o loiro fez, levou-a para fora do castelo, para perto do lago negro.

Rose não falou nada apenas se abraçou forte, estava fazendo frio.

Ela estranhou quando o Sonserino começou a tirar seus sapatos e o casaco que vestia e ir sorrateiro se aproximando da margem do lago, entrando devagar na água.

- Scorpius! – ela gritou não se contendo – Quer morrer? Saia já da água.

Ele não respondeu e quando já estava com a água até a cintura tampou seu nariz mergulhando.

A garota ficou apreensiva esperando ele retornar a superfície, mas ele não voltava. Já fazia um bom tempo que estava debaixo d'água.

- Ah Merlin! Ele está tentando se matar! – ela gritou tirando seus sapatos e correndo para o lago.

Nadou até o ponto que Scorpius estava anteriormente, prendeu sua respiração e mergulhou. Com dificuldade abriu seus olhos procurando o loiro, mas não encontrou nada ao redor, foi quando sentiu uma mão a puxar para cima.

- Está tentando se matar? – perguntou o garoto bravo.

- Eu? Você que estava mergulhado há mais de cinco minutos. Vim te salvar.

- Eu usei o feitiço cabeça de bolha pra respirar. Você é uma bruxa ou não é? – ele perguntou rindo.

Rose começou a bater nele na água e Scorpius nadou desviando dos socos lançados.

- Eu aqui preocupada e você gozando com minha cara? – ela gritava jogando água nele.

O Sonserino começou a revidar lançando fortes jatos de água com sua varinha.

- Para! – ela virava o rosto tentando desviar dos jatos – Isso é trapaça.

Scorpius gargalhava.

- QUEM ESTÁ AI?

Os dois ouviram os berros do zelador e pararam de brincar na hora.

- Ah Merlin! Eles vão nos pegar, eu vou levar uma detenção.

- Não seja dramática Weasley. Venha!

Scorpius segurou na mão da garota debaixo d'água e começou a nadar até a margem, olhou a sua volta e viu Filch há uns metros de distancia. Ele pegou os sapatos e o casaco de ambos e correu em direção à floresta proíbida.

- Onde está indo. Não! É perigoso! – gritou Rose.

- Eu disse que não deixaria que você levasse detenção.

Os dois adentraram a floresta correndo mais de cinco minutos fugindo de Filch. Até que Rose caiu no chão depois de um tropeço.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou se abaixando ajudando Rose a se sentar em cima de uma árvore velha tombada.

Ela não respondeu, estava tremendo de frio e começou a chorar.

- O que eu estou fazendo? – ela perguntava para si mesma – Essa não sou eu. Entrando no lago negro em pleno inverno, fugindo do zelador por medo de levar uma detenção e entrar na floresta proibida fugindo.

- Rose...

- Oh! Por favor não diga nada. Já estou com raiva o bastante pra escutar suas desculpas.

- Desculpa? Eu só precisava tomar um banho no lago negro, não esperava que você entrasse lá também.

- Não esperava? Estava tentando o que entrando naquela água gelada? Se libertar de coisas ruins que rodeavam sua cabeça? Talvez congelando seu cérebro fizesse essas coisas sumirem.

- Não, eu só vivo no limite.

Ela riu sarcástica e puxou sua varinha fazendo a água de sua roupa evaporar, se aquecendo.

- Está chateada comigo? – ele perguntou sentado-se do lado dela.

- O que acha? – ela gritou.

- Não quer que eu leia sua mente, quer?

Rose bufou e abriu sua boca desembestando a falar:

- Você se meteu numa briga com o Peter, começou a chorar na minha frete mas não me disse o motivo, me arrastou para fora do castelo e tentou se matar se afogando no lago negro – ele abriu a boca pronto para contestar, mas fechou assim que viu o olhar nervoso que Rose lhe dirigia – Depois me arrastou para cá e quase quebrei meu pé por isso.

- Só para que saiba, eu não estava brigando com seu namorado.

- Eu posso usar Veritaserum se quiser.

- É serio Rose! Não estava brigando com ele, era com outra pessoa. Ele entrou porque quis – ele pegou sua varinha secando suas roupas.

- Aposto que estava tentando te ajudar – Rose o acusou.

- É? – ele perguntou nervoso – Diga para ele fazer caridade no St. Mungus quando sair de Hogwarts já que gosta de ajudar os outros.

Rose revirou os olhos e suspirou voltando a perguntar mais calma:

- Primeiro, porque estava brigando?

- Porque o Stevens é um babaca.

- Você estava brigando com Kurt Stevens? – ela arregalou os olhos surpreendida – É, ele é realmente um babaca.

- Hogwarts é lotada de babacas – concluiu Scorpius – Menos você – ele acrescentou rapidamente.

- Se acha que Hogwarts só tem babacas porque não volta pra sua casa? – ela deixou o comentário escapar.

- O que quer dizer? – Scorpius a olhou intrigado.

- Bem – ela tentou concertar – Estamos nas férias de Natal, porque não volta pra sua casa umas semanas?

Ele olhou para baixo e sussurrou:

- Minha mãe não quer.

- Não acredito muito nisso.

- É um direito seu, eu acho – Scorpius pegou uma pedra que achou no chão e a arremessou para frente.

- Seu pai disse que ela não queria?

- Meu pai disse que foi idéia dele eu permanecer aqui no Natal – ele balançou a cabeça negando – Não foi idéia dele.

Rose olhou para baixo e Scorpius olhou ao redor reparando nas árvores enormes a sua volta.

- Sabe o que está parecendo aqui? O platô do livro "O mundo perdido" – o garoto disse.

- É verdade – Rose concordou olhando em volta.

- Devíamos tomar cuidado, vai que surgem homens macacos ou dinossauros.

Rose começou a rir e Scorpius ficou feliz ao vê-la não mais nervosa com ele.

Ele mordeu seus lábios como que fugindo de uma pergunta que vivia em sua cabeça, mas a deixou escapar:

- Ei, sobre o que você e o Peter conversam?

- O que? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Quero dizer, ele conhece esse livro do Arthur Conan Doyle?

- Já mostrei algumas coisas a ele – ela estreitou seus olhos virando o rosto.

- Então vocês têm uma relação aluno-mestre.

- Para! – ela gritou o encarando novamente.

- É serio, estou curioso – ele estava segurando um riso – Sobre o que vocês conversam?

- Tudo – ela apressou-se a dizer.

- Tipo...

- Tudo...várias coisas...Qualquer coisa – ela cruzou os braços carrancuda.

- É só que o tempo que passei com ele na hora da briga... Ele não parece fazer seu tipo.

- Bem, ele faz meu tipo – ela sorriu nervosa – Ele é exatamente o meu tipo.

- Ok – ele concordou com a cabeça – Talvez eu não o conheça o suficiente.

- Não conhece – Scorpius riu – Não conhece.

- Ok – ele disse fazendo ela se acalmar – Vamos voltar?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

Os dois começaram a andar tentando sair da floresta.

- Odeio o Natal – ele não deixou de exclamar.

- Por quê?

- Porque para a maioria das pessoas ele é especial e para mim não significa nada. – ele segredou.

Rose o encarava incapacitada de falar.

* * *

_**N/B: **__Astoria parece não gostar muito do filho O.o_

_Sempre pensei nela como uma bondosa mãe, mas parece que o Scorpius não se da muito bem com ela... nada bom, ai ai..._

_Amei o capítulo , ficou tão lindinho, não acham?_

_E sinceramente, se Peter não fosse tão gigante, eu até que gostaria de ter-lo pra mim XD_

_**N/A:**__Konhanhochiwa!_

_Vamos ao Kero-chan check:_

_Começando com a briga que Scorpius teve, e logo depois o choro, muito suspeito não? E porque será que ele pulou no lago negro, só pela aventura? Qual o motivo dele odiar o Natal?_

_O que está por trás de Scorpius Malfoy?_

_Espero que estejam comigo no próximo capítulo de "Sincronicidade" para dizermos juntos..._

_Ok parei!_

_Srsrsrsrsrsrs_

_Flores falando sério até que postei rápido, devo dizer que o próximo cap sai dia 22 sábado, tanto aqui quanto em "Mensagens" por razão de ser meu niver ^^_

_beijinhos_


	8. Se importar

_**Se importar**_

- Esse Natal me deixou pobre – exclamou Lily deitando no sofá comunal da Grifinoria.

Rose sorriu sentando-se no sofá em frente à prima. Elas haviam acabado de chegar de suas casas das festas de fim de ano.

- Por causa dos presentes? – Rose perguntou.

- Não! - Ela negou com a cabeça – Por causa das minhas apostas com seu irmão. Eu sempre perco. Mas desta vez irei ganhar – ela sorriu.

- Você ainda tem dinheiro para apostar?

- Um Nuque.

- Um Nuque? – Rose começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Não ria, minha situação é bem tensa.

Rose enxugou as lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos pelo riso e reparou pela primeira vez no colar que a prima usava

- Quem te deu esse colar? Um admirador? – Rose questionou vendo que o colar tinha o formato de uma estrela. A estrela era amarela.

- Não! Foi o tio Jorge, não é demais? – disse Lily empolgada sentando-se novamente no sofá – Não é um colar qualquer, é um colar especial... – ela olhou ao redor se certificando que ninguém estava as observando – Bom sabe que o maior motivo para eu ter ficado pobre neste Natal é minhas apostas estúpidas com seu irmão.

- E o que isso tem haver com o colar?

- Bom, o tio Jorge sabia que eu e o Hugo estávamos apostando se eu conseguia calar minha boca e me deu esse colar...É uma de suas novas invenções para as "Gemialidades Weasley" – Lily segurou a estrela entre os dedos mostrando a prima – Se eu apertar a estrela ela vai ficar na cor vermelha e automaticamente, com um feitiço que o Tio Jorge lançou sobre ela, irá me fazer ficar com a boca fechada. Quer ver? – Rose concordou com a cabeça meio descrente.

Lily apertou a estrela entre seu dedo polegar e seu dedo indicador e o objeto ganhou a coloração vermelha.

- Ok, vou testar – disse Rose se ajeitando no sofá – Lily você sabe que fala demais e a razão para estar fazendo essas apostas com meu irmão é porque o ama tanto, não sabe?

Lily arregalou os olhos ficando vermelha, ela começou a negar com a cabeça rapidamente.

- Merlin! Isso funciona de verdade – disse Rose em meio aos risos.

Lily pegou a estrela entre os dedos e a apertou fazendo-a ganhar a coloração amarela de antes.

- EU NÃO AMO SEU IRMÃO, ELE É UM IDIOTA. – Lily urrou.

- Interessante – exclamou Hugo parado ao lado das garotas.

Lily se assustou e encarou o ruivo:

- Desde quando você está ai?

- Desde o começo de sua explicação de como o colar funciona.

- Como estava ai? Eu olhei para os lados e não te vi!

Hugo retirou sua mão que escondia nas suas costas e mostrou a Rose a capa de invisibilidade.

- O Al me emprestou.

Lily abriu a boca indignada e começou a fungar de raiva.

- Eu que devia estar nervoso, afinal você trapaceou não acha? – ele estendeu sua mão – Meu nuque.

- Não, valeu – ela disse chorosa cruzando os braços.

- Tudo bem, não da para comprar nada com um nuque mesmo, não me importo, fique com as migalhas. O importante é que ganhei outra aposta e que você nunca vai conseguir ficar calada sem trapaça.

Lily bufou e pela primeira vez não respondeu a ele.

Hugo sentou-se ao lado da prima e passou seus braços em volta do ombro dela.

- Sabe Lily, eu só quero seu bem então... – a ruiva o encarou desconfiada – Eu vou te ajudar em sua missão de calar a boca.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Ah, afinal eu sou o mais interessado em não ouvir a sua voz irritante durante uma semana então, porque não ajudá-la? Trabalhando juntos nós vamos conseguir.

- Voz irritante? – era gritou – devo encarar isso como uma ajuda?

- É Lily, estou bolando uns planos para que você consiga ficar calada, por exemplo...

Os dois primos continuavam a conversar enquanto Rose se entretinha com seu livro, era mais uns dos livros emprestados por Scorpius, já fazia mais de duas semanas que a garota não o via, ela não queria admitir, mas estava com saudades dele.

- Oi pessoas – Alvo cumprimentou os primos com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Lily e Hugo continuavam a discutir estratégias e nem notaram Alvo.

- Oi Al. Estava namorando pra estar com esse sorriso? – Rose perguntou sorridente.

- Está tão na cara assim? – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Ah Rose, o Malfoy está lá do outro lado do quadro da mulher gorda te esperando.

- Me esperando? – ela se levantou do sofá assustada.

- É, me pediu pra te chamar...

- Ta, eu vou lá fora.

Ela não queria parecer que estava ansiosa para reencontrá-lo, mas não conseguia disfarçar, seu coração saltava de seu peito aos pulos, suas mãos suavam, suas pernas estavam bambas. "Porque estou nervosa?" era o que ela se perguntava.

- Oi Scorpius – ela disse assim que o viu sentado no corredor lendo.

Ele sorriu e se levantando do chão e se aproximando dela.

- Sabe quando você acorda entediado num dia de Natal, você olha em volta e todos alunos foram para sua casa para as festas e Hogwarts está deserta? O que não da para fazer um vandalismozinho qualquer, já que não tem ninguém pra infernizar.

- Pra falar a verdade não sei o que é isso não – ela sorriu.

- Então acordei entediado desse jeito na manhã de Natal e fui para a biblioteca, passei o dia inteiro procurando na sessão trouxa...

- Procurou que livro?

- Lembra quando conversamos pelas cartas, nessas duas semanas que não nos vimos? Que você amava o tema Nazismo alemão e como ele tinha relação com a segunda grande guerra, onde os ditos sangues puros queriam o extermínio dos ditos sangues ruins?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então eu achei esse dois livros – ele retirou dois grossos livros de dentro de sua capa – Eles falam sobre o Nazismo.

- Você pesquisou? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Já disse, eu estava entediado.

- Você pesquisou. – desta vez não era uma pergunta.

- Era manhã de Natal, eu odeio manhã de Natal, tinha que ocupar minha cabeça.

- Você pesquisou! – ela exclamou o abraçando.

Scorpius se assustou com o movimento repentino, mas a apertou em seu abraço, não ia deixar esse momento ser desperdiçado.

- Ei Rose! – Lily gritou estranhando a cena após ter saído da sala comunal – Eu preciso de você!

- Obrigada – Rose agradeceu saindo do abraço – Agente discute isso na próxima aula particular – ela lhe segredou indo ao encontro da prima.

- Sabe, Rose queria te pedir um favor – disse Lily enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

- Qual?

- Preciso de aulas particulares.

Rose ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você também?

- Não sabe o que é? É que o professor chato de História da Magia passou um trabalho horrendo pra entregar terça e eu ainda não o fiz. Me ajude? – ela implorou.

- Amanhã no domingo pode ser?

- Ah não! – Lily gritou exasperada – Domingo é dia de ficar morgando, sem estudos.

- Então que dia? Segunda eu dou aula ao Scorpius.

- Então...Será que não dá para cancelar a aula nesse dia?

Rose a olhou desconfiada.

- Vamos lá conversar com ele – Lily a puxou pela mão e correu com a prima para o lugar que Scorpius estava minutos antes conversando com Rose, o encontraram logo adiante andando num corredor deserto.

- Malfoy! – gritou Lily.

Scorpius parou a encarando.

- A Rose vai me ajudar segunda com uma lição e, portanto não vai te ajudar com os estudos nesse dia, ok?

- Não – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Ah, qual é? A Rose não é propriedade sua para não deixar que ela me ajude.

- A Rose que tem que escolher se te ajuda ou não.

- Eu vou ajudá-la Scorpius – Rose respondeu automaticamente – Vai ser só um dia, depois retomamos as matérias.

- Ok, conseguiu ruiva tagarela sem amor próprio – ele desdenhou começando a caminhar.

- IDIOTA! – Lily urrou para as costas do garoto – Eu vou contar ao Peter, o namorado da Rose e você vai ver o que ele irá fazer com você!

Scorpius virou para ela com os olhos arregalados fingindo que estava tremendo.

- Espere aqui, vou conversar com ele – disse Rose correndo ao encalço de Scorpius.

- Tenho perguntas – anunciou Rose ao seu lado.

- Sim? – ele respondeu com os olhos pregados num livro que lia.

- Porque comigo você consegue formar frases grandes e bondosas e com a Lily frases curtas e dolorosas?

Scorpius revirou os olhos.

- Queria que tratasse a Lily bem. – ela continuou.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? – ela voltou à pergunta pra ele indignada.

- Porque devo tratá-la bem?

- Porque ela é uma ótima pessoa, minha melhor amiga no mundo inteiro, então se você se importa comigo terá consideração com ela, e irá ser educado com ela.

- Porque acha que me importo com você? – ele perguntou sorrindo a encarando pela primeira vez na conversa.

- Manhã de Natal? Entediado? Acha mesmo que caí nessa conversa? Você se importa como meu amigo, não é?

- Ah – ele exclamou chateado – Achei que era outro "importar".

- Não quis dizer "importar" dessa maneira, por exemplo se gosto de você...

- Gosta de mim? – ele voltou a encará-la interessado.

As orelhas de Rose ficaram repentinamente vermelhas.

- Não quero dizer gostar...gostar dessa maneira que está pensando...

- Que maneira estou pensando?

A garota bufou brava e cruzou seus braços.

- Você faz isso de propósito!

Ele deu de ombros e voltou a ler o livro.

- Escute. Quis dizer, se você pensa em mim...como uma pessoa com a qual você pode falar sobre livros ou qualquer outro assunto, terá que tratar a Lily bem.

- Ok – ele disse.

- Ok?

- Não posso te garantir nada, mas eu tentarei.

- Obrigada.

- De nada. Ok, agora é hora de você voltar pra sua Lily.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça caminhando do lado oposto a ele no corredor.

Scorpius sorriu acompanhando com o olhar onde Rose se dirigia. Ia voltar para seu quarto quando reparou em uma coisa brilhante no chão. Se abaixou e a recolheu, era a pulseira que Rose sempre usava, que tinha um pingente em forma de rosa.

Pensou se devia ir atrás dela e devolver. Resolveu guardar em seu bolso, sabia que quem tinha dado essa pulseira a Rose havia sido o Peter.

* * *

_**N/B: **__Peter, você ainda me da pena, sério mesmo! Ama a Rosinha, mas sério, ta na cara que ela e Scorpius nasceram um pro outro XD_

_Ah Lily e Hugo! Que fofo os dois *-* Brigam e isso o mostra que se amam 3 Parece até uma vers__ã__o tagarela de Hermione e um Rony mais insensível do que já era ! *-*_

_**N/A:**__ meu presente de niver pra vocês..._

_Gente se vocês assistiram Gilmore Girls, lembram da cena do pesquisar? Ela é tão fofinha, adaptei para a fic. Vejam a cena se quiserem: __http: /www. youtube. com /watch ?v = VNopVjhhV- A__ (tirem os espaços)_

_Está na cara que o Scorpius gosta da Rose, mas será que ela gosta dele?_

_Beijinhos flores_


	9. Provocações

_**Provocações**_

Era segunda-feira, a última aula do sétimo ano era História da Magia com o professor fantasma Binns.

Scorpius queria cabular a aula chata, mas era a única matéria que ele tinha com a Rose onde o Peter não estava, significava que ele poderia até dividir a mesa com ela sem maiores problemas, e foi o que fez nesse dia quando chegou à sala e a viu sentada sozinha.

- Você parece bem. – ele disse reparando no rosto triste da garota.

- Estou bem – ela sussurrou escondendo seu rosto em suas mãos.

- Tem certeza? Nem está anotando nada que o Binns está dizendo – Scorpius voltou a falar reparando que a garota não havia nem aberto seus livros.

- Estou bem – ela voltou a sussurrar agora com a voz abafada.

- Fale.

Ele sabia que ela não estava bem, ela sabia que não estava bem. E quando não se está bem a melhor coisa a se fazer é desabafar, certo?

- Perdi minha pulseira – ela confessou erguendo seu braço onde antes estava a pulseira.

- Aham.

- Peter me deu.

- Que chato.

- Eu já procurei pelo castelo inteiro, nas salas de aula, no campo de quadribol, na cabana do Hagrid, até na floresta proíbida... E nada! Não sei o que vou fazer – ela dizia cabisbaixa.

- É tão importante?

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu sei que parece que ele te deu com o objetivo de: "Ela é minha, tira o olho". Mas era só uma pulseira.

- Bem, não acho que o Peter pense assim.

- Você não perdeu de propósito – Scorpius disse meio ansioso.

- Eu sei, mas as coisas não andam muito bem entre a gente ultimamente... – ela parou de falar e o olhou – E você não se importa com isso.

- Claro que me importo – ele confessou.

Ela suspirou e voltou a falar:

- Acho que o Peter vai interpretar mal isso.

- Ele deveria?

- Não – ela disse prontamente.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e olhou para frente.

- O Peter é um babaca então... – ele comentou.

- O que? – Rose perguntou erguendo a sobrancelhas.

- Se brigar com você por causa dessa pulseira, é só um objeto, não é um sentimento, se ele se importa com isso significa que ele é um babaca.

- O que você sabe sobre sentimentos? – ela questionou.

- Mais do que imagina.

xx

- Eu não sei o significado de nada, olha isso – Lily apontava para seu livro de Historia da Magia – Não consigo ler minhas próprias anotações, aliás nem sei como consegui anotar alguma coisa.

- Ai Lily, pare de reclamar e se concentre – ordenou a prima.

As duas estavam na sala fechada onde na verdade Rose deveria estudar com o Scorpius toda segunda-feira.

- Ta ok! Mas é que o Binns me dá arrepios, e não é pelo fato dele ser fantasma.

Elas escutam a porta bater. Rose estranha e olha pra prima que dá de ombros.

A morena levanta de onde estava sentada e se encaminha para a porta.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou Lily.

- Abrir a porta – Rose disse como se fosse óbvio.

Ela girou a maçaneta e deu de cara com Scorpius carregando uma caixa de papelão lotada de comida.

- Entrega – ele sorriu.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Bom, você sabe que eu conheço o quanto gosta de comer, e dar aula particular para sua prima tagarela deve ser cansativo para seu maxilar então resolvi trazer mantimentos. Onde coloco?

Ele perguntou entrando na sala surpreendendo Lily.

- Ei, o que está fazendo aqui? Hoje eu tenho aulas particulares com a Rose e não você! – a ruiva gritou.

Scorpius não respondeu e começou a arrumar a comida em cima da mesa grande do professor dono da sala.

- Merlin! Quanta comida, doze pessoas podem comer isso – Rose exclamou ao lado dele vendo muitas variedades de comida. Eram desde porcarias americanas (batatas fritas, hambúrgueres) até comidas típicas bruxas (pastelão de rim).

- Desculpe Rose, mas eu já te vi comendo, esqueceu?

- Ta, comida suficiente para seis pessoas – ela admitiu.

- Será que alguém me escuta? – voltou a gritar Lily indo de encontro ao lugar que ambos estavam – Vá embora - ela começou a empurrar Scorpius – Eu quero estudar, Rose!

Lily olhou desesperada para a prima.

Scorpius chegou perto de Rose sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Estou tentando ser legal com sua melhor amiga, não vai me expulsar daqui, não é?

Rose mordeu os lábios e olhou para a prima.

- Ah Lily, ele foi gentil trazendo comida e você nem me deixou jantar direito.

- Eu não te deixei jantar direito? – ela gritou indignada enquanto via a prima se sentar a mesa com Scorpius ao seu lado começando a comer.

- Isso é batata frita? Eu amo batata frita – Rose exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

- É e eu trouxe Ketchup – Scorpius lhe contou arrastando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado de Rose.

Lily fungou nervosa e começou a caminhar pela sala toda.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou o garoto olhando a ruiva.

- A Lily vive de regime, acho que não se enquadra nessa nossa paixão por comidas gordurosas – Rose respondeu jogando uma boa quantidade de Ketchup em suas batatas.

- Ei, Lily! – Scorpius gritou fazendo gesto com sua mão para que ela viesse até eles – Eu trouxe salada também.

A ruiva se limitou a olhá-lo com desprezo e fungou voltando a andar ao redor da sala.

- Bom, eu tentei ser gentil – o loiro comentou.

- E eu agradeço por isso – Rose o encarou sorrindo.

Os dois ficaram comendo por um bom tempo, conversando e rindo, Lily se limitava a fuzilar Scorpius com o olhar, ela sabia que ele havia feito isso de propósito, ele estava querendo alguma coisa com sua prima, disso ela tinha certeza.

- AH, MERLIN! – a ruiva gritou exasperada assustando os dois sentados a mesa.

- O que foi? – Rose perguntou assustada.

- O Peter está vindo aqui! – ela voltou a gritar.

- O que? – Rose levantou da onde estava sentada agoniada.

- Eu disse pra ele que nossos estudos não iriam demorar e ele disse que ia vir aqui às nove horas – ela levantou seu relógio de pulso empurrando para a cara da prima – São nove horas!

- Merlin! – Rose gritou começando a andar pela sala – Está ficando tarde Scorpius, é melhor você ir...

- Rose, se o seu namorado gigante está vindo, não precisa arranjar desculpas para me expulsar daqui antes que ele me veja.

- Não é essa questão.

- Então, por quê? – ele perguntou voltando a comer sossegado.

- Você sabe o porquê, está longe de ser burro – Rose o olhou suplicante.

- Eu só sou seu amigo, o que tem demais nisso?

- Scorpius, por favor! Vá embora agora? – ela lhe implorou tentando fazê-lo levantar da onde estava sentado.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu vá?

- Tenho certeza que quero evitar uma briga com o Peter.

O loiro olhou para baixo e levantou-se.

- Ok, eu vou embora.

- Obrigada – ela lhe agradeceu o acompanhando até a porta em que o garoto se dirigia.

- Ai! – ele exclamou começando a mancar – Não consigo andar, vou ter que ficar aqui.

- Scorpius! – Rose gritou começando a empurrá-lo.

- Você não é engraçada quando está tensa – ele ria enquanto ela o arrastava para perto da porta.

- Por favor! – ela implorou.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu vá? Talvez eu e o Peter podemos resolver nossa richa se tivermos uma conversa honesta, poderíamos trocar pontos de vista.

- Scorpius! – ela suplicou passando a mão pelo rosto apreensiva.

- Prometo que vou falar devagar para ele compreender.

- Tchau! – ela gritou abrindo a porta.

- Ok, cumprimente-o por mim – ele disse rindo virando as costas para ela e dando de cara com o moreno de quase dois metros de altura – Acho que eu mesmo poderia fazer isso.

- Peter, o Scorpius só veio trazer comida para mim e a Lily.

- É, eu pensei que ela poderia estar desnutrida já que não comia desde o jantar. E nos nossos estudos agente sempre come – o loiro comentou enquanto Peter começou a fungar nervoso. - Não que eu me importe com a Rose – o Sonserino continuou.

- É ele não se importa – Rose apressou-se a confirmar.

- Vejo que você trouxe algo também – disse Scorpius reparando na mão do rapaz que trazia um pequeno pote de sorvete – É sorvete? Que amável. Um pote minúsculo de sorvete suficiente para dois – ele olhou para Rose sorrindo – Vão comer com a mesma colher? Porque é tão romântico dessa forma.

Peter bufou raivoso e começou a caminhar para perto dele.

- Cara! – Scorpius exclamou erguendo o pescoço encarando Peter – Assim você é bem grande, e você é bom nisso, acho que seus três metros e meio te ajudam, mas esta testa franzida de Frankenstein te deixa, de verdade, parecido com...

- Scorpius! – Rose gritou.

- Ok, estou indo – ele começou a caminhar no corredor, mas virou-se voltando a falar – Olha cara, eu só vim mesmo trazer comida, então não brigue com a Rose por minha causa, ok? – Scorpius olhou para Rose como se lembrasse de algo – Espere tem uma coisa em sua orelha.

Ele esticou sua mão na orelha esquerda da garota e retirou um objeto brilhante de lá.

- Minha pulseira! – ela gritou pegando da mão dele.

Lily que até então olhava a cena de longe calada, estreitou seus olhos desconfiando ainda mais do Sonserino.

- Eu achei no chão a tarde.

- Obrigada, agora vá – ela agradeceu apressada prendendo a pulseira em seu pulso.

Peter encarou as costas do loiro raivoso até ele virar no corredor, virou para Rose fungando e entrou na sala.

- Que diabos está acontecendo? – ele gritou vendo Lily comer uma enorme porção de batatas com Ketchup – Então ele só veio trazer isso? – ele voltou a encarar a namorada.

- Bem...

Peter caminhou até ao redor da mesa e viu varias refeições já terminadas.

- Eu sei que você come rápido, mas isso é muita comida para desaparecer tão depressa... Inclusive no seu melhor dia, com o Hugo ajudando.

- Bem...

- Eu achei que estaria estudando com a Lily! – ele urrou impedindo ela de inventar mentiras.

- E estava – ela apontou para a prima.

- Você estava com o Malfoy!

- E com a Lily!

- Malfoy, Rose!

- Bem... – ela gaguejava – Eu juro, eu...

- E que diabos ele estava fazendo com sua pulseira? A pulseira que eu dei? – Peter gritava ainda mais se era possível.

- Eu...tinha...perdido...e... – ela gaguejava.

- Perdeu? Você a tinha perdido? – as paredes quase vibravam pelo tanto de gritos que Peter dava.

- Eu só perdi, que droga! Não fiz de propósito, já achei mesmo, olha! – ela esfregou o objeto na cara dele.

- Malfoy achou!

- Que seja – ela deu de ombros.

- MALFOY, ROSE.

- Pare de gritar – ela suplicou.

- Você não sabia que ele viria aqui?

- Não! – apressou-se a responder.

- Então porque ele ficou?

- Só aconteceu – ela sussurrou abaixando a cabeça.

- Só aconteceu? – ele gritou chutando uma cadeira que estava ao seu lado fazendo-a voar para longe.

- Ah ele...comida...e...queria...

- O que? – ele urrou – Diga alguma coisa!

- Pare de gritar!

- Você está mentindo.

- É minha culpa! – gritou Lily tentando fazer-se ouvir.

- O que? – Peter a olhou intrigado.

- Bom, eu estou a um bom tempo sem ninguém e o Scorpius – ela disse o nome dele com desprezo – é realmente lindo, você já reparou como os olhos dele são perfeitos? Uma mistura de cinza com azul...– Peter levantou as sobrancelhas desconfiado – E como a Rose o conhece eu pensei que...bom, não que eu goste dele, ele é desprezível, mas... – Lily arregalou os olhos e segurou seu colar entre os dedos fazendo a estrela ganhar a coloração vermelha.

Rose sabia que ela tinha feito isso para não falar mais.

- Isso é verdade Rose? – Peter perguntou calmo.

- É, a Lily, não queria que eu contasse para ninguém, desculpe.

- Bem os estudos já acabaram, eu vou indo – Lily anunciou com o colar com a estrela na cor amarela – Tchau! – se despediu saindo porta a fora.

- Desculpe – Peter disse cabisbaixo.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu – Vamos comer o sorvete?

xx

Lily corria decidida no corredor e quando viu uma rapaz loiro andar sossegado pelo andar deserto não evitou de levantar sua varinha colocando ela diretamente nas costas do Sonserino.

- Sei muito bem que você estava com a pulseira da Rose e sei que está tentando fazer ela largar de seu namorado. Mas escute aqui, Malfoy! – ela se postou de frente a ele encostando sua varinha no peito de Scorpius – O que depender de mim, vou fazer o máximo para evitar que consiga o que pretende, está ouvindo?

- Bateu a cabeça? Sua neurótica!

Lily bufou retirando a varinha do peito dele.

- Pela primeira vez na vida eu fiquei calada e o pior é que nem posso me gabar para o Hugo – ela disse chorosa se encaminhando para a torre da Grifinória.

* * *

_**N/B:**__ Meu Deus, capítulo PERFEITO! Amo a Lily *-*_

_Bem que Peter poderia meio que espalhar, ou pelo menos contar ao Hugo que a Lily disse que gostava de Scorpius, quem sabe nosso Huguinho nao teria ciúmes? (Awwn) _

_Idéia doida, eu sei... Ah, Peter, eu ainda sinto pena de você... Meu Deus, amar mas nao ser amado é difícil..._

_Essa fic está somente ficando cada vez melhor!_

_**N/A:**__ Bem-vindas leitoras novas *-*_

_Amo todos comentários que recebo aqui :D_

_brigada mesmo (só pra agradecer pelos parabéns no meu aniversário ^^)  
_

_Digamos que o Hugo não vai ficar com ciúmes sahashashashahshas_

_A Lily salvou a pátria (ou o namoro que seja)..._

_Cenas do próximo capítulo: "__- Ah, qual é – Peter apontou seu dedo para Scorpius – Você está afim desse cara desde que as aulas particulares começaram..."_

_beijinhos_


	10. Todo mundo percebeu

_**Todo mundo percebeu**_

Era tarde de sexta-feira pós aulas, as primas estavam nos jardins, uma falava a mais de cinco minutos seguidos e a outra observava um ponto especifico do jardim carrancuda.

- Ai, o Hugo falou que para mim calar a boca só tinha um caminho: perder a voz...

- Legal – Rose disse sem prestar atenção na prima.

Lily fungou nervosa e prendeu seus dedos no braço de Rose a beliscando.

- Ai! – ela gritou desviando seu olhar da cena que via e encarando a prima – Ficou louca?

- Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, tava olhando pra... – Lily parou de falar assim que viu um casal que Rose observava.

Scorpius estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore lendo com uma garota loira deitada em seu colo.

- Malfoy arranjou namorada? Que ótimo! – exclamou Lily feliz.

Rose bufou e cruzou os braços.

Elas voltaram a olhar para os dois:

- Scorp to com tédio – a loira disse meio sonolenta.

- Ok! – Scorpius fechou seu livro com cuidado marcando a página que estava lendo e se debruçou encostando seus lábios nos lábios dela num beijo voraz.

- Eca! – gritou a prima mais nova fechando os olhos – Eu podia ter dormido sem essa.

- Isso é repugnante – exclamou Rose nervosa – Sabe esse...esse... – ela apontava para Scorpius tentando achar uma palavra depreciativa – esse...idiota? Ele está sem falar comigo há três semanas, cinco dias e sete horas, e cancelou as aulas particulares do mês de Janeiro, alegando não tinha muita coisa a estudar mesmo e...agora...fica...

- Andando por ai com uma namorada? Devia estar feliz, ele largou do seu pé, está livre desse encosto.

- Eu to super feliz, muito feliz, olha pra mim e veja como estou feliz! – ela gritava raivosa.

- Ok! Mudando de assunto – disse a ruiva tentando fazer Rose acalmar – Amanhã é dia de São Valentim, o que comprou ao Peter?

- O que? Devo comprar alguma coisa? – ela perguntou ainda observando Scorpius beijar a garota, agora, passando a mão por toda barriga dela debaixo da blusa – Ah Merlin! Fazer isso a luz do dia?

- Rose! – Lily voltou a beliscá-la.

- Ai! Caramba Lily! Hoje você está chata, heim?

- Não me diga que você não comprou o presente do Peter do dia dos namorados? – a ruiva perguntou.

- Ah! É amanhã? Eu não comprei. Ah! O que eu faço, Lily? Droga! Como me esqueci disso? – ela passava a mão pelo rosto todo preocupada – O Peter do jeito que é, romântico e perfeito, vai me dar o melhor presente possível e eu? Ah Merlin!

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente e cruzou os braços:

- Sabe prima, eu vou ser sincera com você, como eu nunca fui na minha modesta vida... – Rose a olhou apreensiva, nunca tinha ouvido a ruiva falar sério dessa maneira – Você não dá o devido valor ao Peter, ele faz tudo pra você, ele é cavaleiro, romântico, ele te deu uma pulseira incrível que você perdeu por sinal...

- Mas eu encontrei! – ela prontamente falou esfregando objeto na cara da prima – Quer dizer o Scorpius...

- EXATO! – Lily gritou assustando Rose – Scorpius...para de falar desse cara, olha só pra ele como é nojento – a ruiva apontou para o casal que continuava o beijo mais devorador da história de Hogwarts.

- Ele fica enfiando a língua na boca dela como se isso fosse...

- PARE DE PENSAR NESSE CARA, DE FALAR NESSE CARA, DE SONHAR COM ESSE CARA!

- Ai Lily, hoje você está perversa. E como sabe que eu sonho com ele?

A prima mais nova bufou e não respondeu.

- Como eu te amo amiga, eu tenho a solução para o presente do Peter que esqueceu de comprar...bom, no Natal eu ia dar um perfume ao Hugo – Lily ficou repentinamente vermelha – Mas ele me disse que se eu ficasse calada ia ser o melhor presente, eu acabei ficando com raiva e não lhe entreguei. Você pode dar o perfume se quiser.

- Ah! – ela abraçou a prima – Obrigada!

- Agora vamos sair daqui? – perguntou Lily olhando com repugnância o casal de loiros que enfim tinham parado de se beijar.

Rose concordou com a cabeça e seguiu a prima para dentro do castelo, mas antes olhou triste para Scorpius que a encarava.

xx

Era inicio da tarde de sábado, vários casais se dirigiam ao grande portão prontos para sair de Hogwarts e passear por Hogsmeade, entre eles um casal especifico andava de braços dados, a moça tinha cabelos castanhos lisos e o rapaz era extremamente alto.

- Vai ser perfeito, passeio a Hogsmeade com parada estratégica na Casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot... – Rose abraçou Peter pela cintura – Já disse que você é o namorado mais perfeito do mundo?

- Hoje não – ele abaixou depositando um beijo nos lábios dela – Eu amei o perfume...

- Ah, jura? – Rose riu nervosa – Achei sua cara quando comprei, eu amei o colar que me deu com um pingente de rosa... Já disse que você é o namorado mais perfeito do mundo?

Peter parou de caminhar e a abraçou pela cintura a erguendo do chão e a beijando como há muito tempo não fazia.

- Eu tava com saudades disso, sabia? – ele disse sussurrando perto do ouvido dela.

Rose não respondeu apenas o abraçou e mordeu seus lábios pensativa.

- Sabia que se tivesse uma eleição de casal mais patético vocês ganhariam?

A voz era de Scorpius, a garota soltou seus braços do pescoço do namorado e voltou ao chão encarando o sonserino com raiva.

- Sabia que se tivesse uma eleição de casal mais falso você e aquela loira ridícula ganhariam? – Rose desdenhou.

- Com raiva Weasley? – Scorpius não deixou de sorrir.

- O que quer Malfoy? – Peter perguntou impedindo Rose de debater.

- Eu to precisando da sua ajuda com as matérias hoje – o loiro disse olhando para a garota e ignorando Peter.

- O que? Achei que não precisasse mais de aulas...

- É, eu também achei, mas preciso de sua ajuda, por favor?

- Hoje não dá, dia dos namorados se não notou – Peter disse abraçando Rose pela cintura.

- É, acho que vou reprovar mesmo, acho que a nossa diretora confiou em pessoas erradas para me ajudar... – ele comentou começando a caminhar para longe do casal.

Rose bufou e virou para o Peter:

- Daqui uma hora e nada mais, ok? – ela ergueu na ponta dos pés e depositou um beijo de leve nos lábios dele.

- Odeio o fato de você ser boazinha demais, sabia?

- Você ama o fato de eu ser boazinha demais – ela sorriu e começou a correr até Scorpius – Espero que o lance dos estudos seja verdade...

Scorpius sorriu e olhou para Rose.

- E eu já menti para você? Venha! – o sonserino a puxou pela mão a arrastando até um ponto deserto dos jardins, debaixo de uma árvore especifica que estava lotada de livros por toda extensão da sombra projetada.

- O que é isso? – Rose perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Estudo sobre livros, eu to precisando de novas indicações e você é a melhor para isso.

- Merlin! Você assaltou a biblioteca sem que ninguém tenha notado? – ela gritou sentando-se na grama e pegando uma obra na mão.

- Não, esses são os livros que eu comprei até agora, toda minha surrada coleção.

- É incrível! – Rose exclamou.

Scorpius sentou-se de frente a Rose escolheu um livro qualquer espalhado no chão:

- Melhor livro do Sidney Sheldon?

- Hum... – ela olhou ao redor – Quem tem medo do escuro?

- Jura? – Scorpius levantou a sobrancelhas descrente – É meu preferido também, apesar de muitos odiarem. Ok! Agatha Christie?

- Fácil – Rose riu – O caso dos dez negrinhos.

- Não! Assassinato no expresso do oriente.

- Serio? Você está comparando um clássico da Christie com um livro secundário dela? – Rose falava empolgada.

- Secundário? Hercule Poirot, a única coisa que te digo.

Os dois ficaram discutindo autores e seus livros por um bom tempo, até que a pilha de livros de Scorpius acabou.

- Melhor livro que já leu? – o loiro perguntou para ela interessado.

- Nossa difícil! Acho que vou ficar com um que li recentemente, "O Pequeno Príncipe" – ela respondeu deitando exausta no chão – E você?

Scorpius imitou Rose deitando no chão no extremo oposto que ela, só suas cabeças estavam alinhadas, ele com o corpo para a direita e ela com o corpo para a esquerda.

- O diário de Anne Frank – ele finalmente respondeu.

- Jura? – Rose perguntou surpreendida virando seu rosto para ele – Cadê aquele que achava aquela menina maluca?

- Foi embora junto com aquele da máscara que só cometia vandalismo – ele confessou.

- Eu queria saber o motivo para você gostar tanto de livros, tanto de truques com cartas trouxas, só queria saber...

- Minha mãe – ele confessou – A grande culpada pela melhor parte de mim, ela sempre me desprezou, desde pequeno, tentava me mostrar como os ditos sangues ruins são desprezíveis e inúteis, ai um dia eu fiquei curioso pra ver como os trouxas de fato eram, e andei por um parque situado perto de casa, estava acontecendo um show de mágica trouxa e eu fiquei muito impressionado, o cara conseguia fazer sumir coisas e surgir outras sem varinha. No outro dia eu fui até uma loja e comprei um kit para mágicos iniciantes e comecei a fazer meus truques, do lado da loja tinha uma enorme livraria, lá eu passei boa parte do meu tempo, até os onze anos quando tive que vir para cá, nas férias, lá é praticamente minha casa. Aos dez anos, minha mãe descobriu essa minha paixão secreta e me disse que eu era a maior vergonha da face da Terra. Era manhã de Natal.

Rose mordeu seus lábios e olhou para cima reparando nas nuvens:

- Porque você só é legal comigo? – ela resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Como assim? – ele questionou.

- Semanas atrás, minutos atrás de fato, você estava incomodando o Peter e agora você é totalmente legal comigo.

Ele sorriu, passou os braços envolta de si e fechou os olhos.

- Você não notou? Incomodar o Peter é parte importante para chegarmos aqui e eu ser totalmente legal com você.

- Então era um plano? – ela perguntou mais para si mesma.

- O que?

- Parar com as aulas particulares de repente, começar a namorar aquela loira ridícula e esfregar isso na minha cara?

- Era um plano – ele sorriu ainda mais virando seu rosto para ela que o encarava – O Peter faz seu mundo parar? – ele perguntou de repente.

- Como assim? – ela questionou surpresa.

- Ele mexe com você a tal ponto que nada mais ao redor importa, e seu mundo para?

Ela desviou seu olhar do dele tensa e respondeu:

- Sim... sei lá... – ela voltou a olhá-lo – Tem alguém que faz seu mundo parar?

- Melhor não te responder essa pergunta... – ele sussurrou passando sua mão por todo rosto dela a acariciando.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente.

Eles ouviram palmas e risos sarcásticos ao fundo e se levantaram do chão vendo um rapaz extremamente alto parecendo bastante irritado.

- Peter... – Rose exclamou tentando se aproximar dele.

- Quatro horas Rose, quatros horas já se passaram, o sol já está se pondo praticamente...

- Não exagere – disse Scorpius.

- CALA A BOCA! – Peter urrou virando-se para ele.

Rose olhava para o até então namorado com os olhos marejados.

- Sabe eu realmente, quis fazer a melhor coisa pra você, um passeio romântico a custo de que? Desse cara conseguindo te roubar no dia dos namorados e eu chegar aqui e ver aquela cena? Vocês estavam quase se beijando – ele exclamou raivoso encarando Rose.

- Não exagere – voltou a dizer o sonserino.

Peter se limitou a olhá-lo um segundo e arremessou seu punho de encontro ao queixo de Scorpius.

- Eu disse pra calar a boca!

- Peter! – Rose gritou amedrontada vendo o loiro apalpar seu queixo com sangue saindo de sua boca – Eu sou sua namorada e isso tudo que está fazendo e falando é ridículo – ela dizia chorosa.

- Eu não sou mais seu namorado – ele ergueu os braços no ar se rendendo.

Scorpius começou a olhar a cena com mais atenção.

- O que? – Rose perguntou perplexa.

- Eu tentei fingir que isso não existia, tentei mesmo, mas não sei o que se passava pela minha cabeça – ele balançava a cabeça negando.

- Do que está falando? – a garota voltou a questionar ainda sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

- Você não quer ficar comigo, Rose! – ele gritou.

- Sim, eu quero!

- Ah, qual é – ele apontou seu dedo para Scorpius – Você está afim desse cara desde que as aulas particulares começaram... – ele voltou seu dedo agora apontando para si mesmo – E eu passei semanas, meses na verdade, tentando, me fazer acreditar que era mentira, que estava tudo bem conosco!

Peter gritava tanto que começou a atrair a atenção de todos ao redor.

- ...Agora eu sei como fui um idiota! Você está afim dele, e ele está afim de você, isso tudo é tão obvio!

- O que é óbvio? Que foi que eu fiz? – Rose sussurrou em meio às lágrimas descendo de seu rosto.

- TODO MUNDO PERCEBEU, ROSE! – ele suspirou cansado – Todo mundo e eu estou exausto...Então vão nessa, fiquem juntos, namorem, não tem nada impedindo vocês agora, pois estou fora!

Ele gritou pela ultima vez se distanciando dos dois. Rose permanecia parada abalada com os últimos acontecimentos.

- O Peter é um babaca – Scorpius sussurrou se aproximando de Rose – Gritando com você, terminando o namoro na frente de todos...O cara é o maior babaca.

Rose o olhou, seus olhos estavam extremamente vermelhos.

- Não, ele não é. Ele tinha razão, em tudo.

Scorpius abriu a boca pronto para falar alguma coisa, mas antes que assim o fizesse Rose começou a correr para dentro do castelo chorando.

- Caminho livre... – ele não deixou de comentar sorrindo.

* * *

_**N/B: **Caham... Preciso limpar a garganta pra dizer... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Rose e Peter terminaram *-*_

_E como sempre, Peter, você me da pena... Mas eles terminaram! Rose admitiu que gosta dele, afinal ela disse que Peter estava certo em tudo *-*_

_Lily vai ficar decepcionada... manda a ver Scorpius, agora é sua chance!_

_E estou ansiosa é pra ver Lily e Hugo ficarem finalmente juntos 3_

_Ah, acho que a fic está quase terminando, T.T_

_Mas ela está perfeita! Quem concorda comigo? *-*_

_**N/A:** Hum vamos ver nesse cap descobrimos o motivo do Scorpius odiar o Natal, vimos que o Peter se tocou e terminou com ela (é sempre tive em mente que ele ia terminar com a Rose)._

_Eu sei que faltou Hugo e Lily mas no próximo cap tem eles, e tem uma surpresinha no final ;)_

_Vamos às cenas do próximo cap pra deixar vocês curiosas:_

_"- Rose o que está...? – Scorpius perguntou surpreso se distanciando dela._

_ - Hogwarts inteira já está falando que estamos juntos mesmo... – ela respondeu." _

_beijinhos_


	11. Sem mim sua vida seria sem graça

_**Sem mim sua vida seria sem graça**_

Era inicio da tarde de domingo, Rose estava deitada no sofá de frente a lareira na sala comunal da Grifinória, seus olhos estavam vermelhos pelo choro. Mas não chorava pelo termino de namoro, ela admitia que seu relacionamento com Peter já estava desgastado há tempos, chorava pelas palavras ditas por ele.

"Todo mundo percebeu, Rose"

Ainda ecoava em sua cabeça.

- Ta ok, feche os olhos e beba isso! – Hugo disse a Lily em pé no tapete de frente a lareira ao lado de sua irmã.

- O que é isso? – a ruiva perguntou desconfiada olhando para um frasco de uma poção roxa – Está querendo me envenenar?

- Sua falta de fé me decepciona – ele disse fingindo estar chateado – Eu disse que te ajudaria a calar a boca e a única forma é você perder a voz, essa é uma poção para sonhar acordado.

- Sonhar acordado? – ela questionou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Você bebe um gole e enquanto ouve minhas palavras, com os olhos fechados, visualiza tudo o que digo.

- E onde isso vai ajudar eu perder a voz?

- Você verá! – ele sorriu lhe entregando o frasco – Beba!

Lily pegou o frasco a contragosto e com muito custo bebeu um gole da poção extremamente roxa.

- E agora? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Feche os olhos e deixe que as imagens se formulem em sua cabeça – ele sorriu animado sentando-se no sofá ao lado dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido – Você está vestida de preto, com uma maquiagem escandalosa no rosto. Está sendo empurrada e acotovelada por várias pessoas.

- Vê se enxerga onde pisa! – Lily gritou nervosa com os olhos fechados e Hugo segurou sua risada.

- Bem na sua frente, depois de um sacrifício enorme, está o palco aonde sua banda favorita irá se apresentar – ele continuou.

- AS ESQUISITONAS! – ela gritou apertando suas mãos deixando seus nós dos dedos brancos.

- Isso! – ele disse tampando os ouvidos com os dedos voltando a sussurrar no ouvido dela – Agora entra o vocalista...

- AHHHHHHHHHH! Myron Wagtail! Eu te amo! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – podia se notar que lágrimas escorriam dos olhos fechados da garota.

"_Eu lembrei de tudo, porque esqueci os tampões de ouvido?"_ Hugo se perguntava com os ouvidos latejando pelas gritos da prima.

- Ok, agora eles começam a cantar...

Ele voltou a falar, mas Lily não o deixou terminar e ergueu os braços no alto gritando:

- CAN YOU DANCE LIKE A THE HIPPOGRIFF? MA, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA, MA!

Hugo não aguentou e enquanto a prima cantava empolgada dançando em cima do sofá, caiu no chão gargalhando de tanto rir.

- Você é malvado – comentou Rose se levantando no lugar que estava.

- Ah irmãzinha, como vou usar isso contra ela no futuro – ele respondeu em meio aos risos vendo Rose deixar a sala comunal.

Rose estava disposta a ir conversar com Peter e pedir desculpas por tê-lo deixado de lado nos últimos dias do namoro, ela acreditava que só tendo a amizade dele pudesse parar de se sentir um monstro. Mas ela não conseguiu sequer dar um passo além do quadro da mulher gorda, pois viu Scorpius parado a encarando.

- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou surpreendida.

- Pensei que não iria sair nunca... – ele disse ignorando a pergunta dela.

- Deve estar feliz – ela desdenhou o empurrando tentando passar pelo corredor.

- To preocupado com você, o Peter foi um babaca gritando daquele jeito – ele disse segurando os braços de Rose.

- Pare de chamá-lo de babaca, ele não é! Ele só disse a verdade, e dói às vezes ouvir a verdade – Rose o encarou pela primeira vez esquecendo-se de empurrá-lo para passar – Ele disse a verdade, não disse?

O loiro suspirou e não respondeu.

- Ótimo! – ela exclamou raivosa se livrando as mãos dele começando a andar decidida no corredor – Ele só disse a verdade sobre mim!

- Sobre mim também! – Scorpius gritou a fazendo parar de andar – Tudo o que ele disse era verdade, cada palavra.

Rose virou voltando a encará-lo.

- E então...

- Vem comigo – ele sorriu pegando na mão dela a arrastando pelo corredor.

- Não vamos nadar no lago negro e nem adentrar a Floresta Proíbida não é? – ela perguntou receosa.

- Muito melhor que isso – ele respondeu se encaminhando para o terceiro andar.

Scorpius se dirigiu a um ponto específico, de frente a uma estátua.

- Ah que romântico, vamos ficar olhando a estátua da bruxa corcunda de um olho só... – Rose disse chateada.

- Paciência Rose, paciência...

Ele apontou sua varinha na estatua dizendo:

- Dissendium!

A estatua se deslocou revelando uma passagem.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou surpreendida.

- Passagem secreta para Hogsmeade.

- Como você...?

- Vi seu primo James a usar uma vez, ela dá direto ao porão da "Dedos de Mel". Vamos! Quero te levar em um lugar... – ele segurou a mão de Rose que retribuiu o aperto.

Eles andaram pela passagem durante alguns minutos até que se depararam com uma porta pequena de madeira.

- Acho que aqui já dá.

- Já dá para o que? – ela perguntou apreensiva.

Não que Rose não estivesse gostando do passeio subterrâneo pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, mas é que ela esperava um cenário bem mais romântico para seu primeiro encontro oficial com Scorpius.

- Você confia em mim? – ele perguntou chegando mais perto dela.

- É...eu... – ela gaguejava inquieta – Eu confio, mas...

Ele sorriu não a deixando terminar de falar. Scorpius fechou os olhos imaginando um lugar especifico e aparatou com Rose.

- Você não fez o que acho que fez! – ela gritou.

- Eu aparatei oras! É para isso que servem as aulas no sexto ano.

- Louco! – ela gritou reparando em volta, estavam em um beco escuro, logo a frente podia se ver uma rua movimentada – Onde estamos?

- Lembra quando te disse que meu lugar preferido era um parque perto de casa? – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Então, aquele é o parque – ele apontou para frente onde se via um pequeno parquinho com árvores de cerejeira rodeando todo o lugar – E ali – ele virou seu dedo para o lado direito – É a livraria que passo a maior parte do tempo.

- E você me trouxe aqui para...

- Encare isso como um passeio, ok? – ela cruzou os braços carrancuda – Eu sei que isso é um pouco exagerado para você que é certinha, Rose, mas você vai amar quando entrar ali – ele voltou a apontar a livraria – Vem!

Scorpius com muito custo conseguiu a convencer de conhecer o lugar lotado de livros, com o argumento que depois de cinco minutos eles voltariam a Hogwarts, mas assim que Rose visualizou o local e viu prateleiras enormes lotadas de diversos exemplares, de variados autores, esqueceu completamente os cinco minutos, e começou a explorar o local com Scorpius ao seu encalço.

Ambos nem viram a manhã acabar e nem a tarde passar, só souberam que a noite tinha chegado, pois a livraria fechou.

- Você é maluca! – Scorpius exclamou andando com Rose pela calçada – Você tem quatro livros desse da Jane Austen!

- A mais a edição de bolso de "Orgulho e preconceito" eu não tinha – ela sorriu folheando seu novo livro – Obrigada por ter pagado para mim.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Estou me sentindo tão urbana hoje – ela sorriu.

- Sim, sua saia, e seu uniforme da Grifinória te deixam bem urbana, você não tira o uniforme nem no domingo? – ele perguntou quase rindo.

- É só que não estou acostumada com Londres, moro em Godric's Hollow.

- Eu sei...

- ...Uma vez viemos de carro para cá... Papai tinha acabado de tirar a carta de motorista e precisava estacionar no Shopping, só que ele não conseguiu, digamos, encaixar o carro no espaço reservado e ficava fazendo diversas manobras enquanto uma imensa fila de automóveis se formava atrás de nossa vaga, os outros motoristas começaram a buzinar frenéticamente e meu pai começou a gritar em plenos pulmões: "Não sabem que é proíbido buzinar dessa maneira, seus trouxas!"... minha mãe começou brigar com ele falando para meu pai parar de xingar, meu pai contestava dizendo que "trouxas" não é xingamento, finalmente ele desistiu de tentar estacionar e saiu do Shopping, voltamos para Godric's Hollow, mas antes passamos num mercadinho e compramos pizzas, chegamos em casa e fingimos que era a pizza do Shopping. Foi hilário! – ela terminou de contar dando risada.

- Que aventureira! – ele riu.

- Só quero dizer que não sou nova aqui...

- Hum...

- De fato, quando estava pagando o livro, o cara do balcão me olhou meio que suspeitando e eu em vez de ignorá-lo o encarei de volta com meu olhar fulminante.

- Olhar fulminante? – ele olhou pra ela curiosa – Preciso ver isso!

- Não!

- Ah, qual é! Vamos, por favor! – ele insistiu.

- É perigoso! Pode te ferir! – ela contra-argumentou.

- Eu lanço o protego!

- Não! – ela finalizou a discussão.

Ele balançou a cabeça negando:

- Você me desaponta – ela sorriu mordendo os lábios – Está com fome?

- Morrendo!

Eles pararam em frente a uma barraquinha de cachorro-quente e Scorpius pagou por dois lanches.

- Sabe o melhor jeito de comer cachorro-quente?

- O mordendo... – ela respondeu abrindo a boca pronta para comer o lanche.

- Não! – ele roubou o sanduíche – Vamos voltar para Hogwarts que vou lhe mostrar!

Ele a arrastou para um beco escuro e aparatou para o porão da "Dedos de Mel", entraram pela portinha no chão e começaram a caminhar pelo túnel voltando para Hogwarts.

- O lanche vai esfriar – ela disse.

- Paciência Rose, paciência...

Finalmente chegaram até o castelo, Scorpius saiu primeiro se certificando que ninguém estava no corredor, ajudou Rose a subir e fechou a passagem secreta.

- Agora precisamos ir lá fora, mas antes... – ele anunciou abrindo um armário na parede retirando uma vassoura velha.

- Você sabe todos os segredos de Hogwarts... – disse impressionada - Estou com fome! – reclamou.

- Paciência Rose, paciência...

- Scorpius a levou para fora se assegurando que ninguém os olhava e finalmente quando chegou ao campo de quadribol subiu na vassoura. Ele esticou a mão para a garota – Vem!

- Você está brincando! – ela gritou – Não quer que eu suba certo?

- Qual é o problema? Tem medo de voar?

Ela bufou esticando sua mão montando na vassoura sentando-se de frente a Scorpius com as duas pernas do lado esquerdo.

- Ok! – ele sorriu – A melhor forma de comer cachorro-quente é voando!

Ele subiu rapidamente com a vassoura no ar fazendo Rose gritar.

- Com medo, Grifinória? – ele zombou mordendo o lanche.

- Só não gosto de voar – ela respondeu finalmente comendo o sanduíche.

- Admita, é muito melhor assim!

Rose tinha que admitir, comer nos céus dava enjôo, mas com a companhia de Scorpius "vivendo no limite" era muito melhor comer cachorro-quente assim.

- Muito melhor assim – ela finalmente respondeu acabando de comer o lanche – Qual é o problema dos outros que comem no chão?

- Merlin! – Scorpius exclamou com a boca lotada de pão – Você come muito rápido!

- Só estava com fome – ela se defendeu.

- Oh Droga! – ele exclamou soltando as mãos da vassoura – a mostarda está escorrendo, segure a vassoura.

- O que? – ela gritou pasma olhando o objeto sem ser guiado – Scorpius! – gritou colocando as duas mãos no cabo – Eu não posso guiar a vassoura, a pessoa que está na frente é a que guia a vassoura, está é a primeira regra da aula de vôo no primeiro ano!

- Você está na frente – ele disse colocando o resto de seu lanche na boca.

- Eu estou do lado – ela justificou – Scorpius!- voltou a gritar enquanto via ele lamber os dedos calmamente – Ok! Você vai segurar o cabo e quando assim o fizer eu irei lhe matar! – ela tremia tentando manobrar a vassoura – SCORPIUS!

- Ok! – ele pronunciou voltando a guiar o objeto – Aposto que não me mataria, imagina como seria sem graça sua vida sem mim – ele olhou para ela sorrindo levantando as sobrancelhas.

Rose suspirou e colocou sua mão na face dele, aproximando seu rosto de Scorpius e o beijou de leve nos lábios.

- Rose o que está...? – ele perguntou surpreso se distanciando dela.

- Hogwarts inteira já está falando que estamos juntos mesmo... – ela respondeu.

Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo abertamente e passou seu braço direito nas costas dela trazendo-a mais junto de si voltaram a grudar seus lábios, mas agora para um beijo de verdade.

Rose se perdia passando a mão pelos cabelos dele amando a sensação que fazia, deixava sua boca se aventurar na boca dele, pareciam que elas se conheciam, que ansiavam por isso há muito tempo, enquanto a língua de Scorpius explorava cada espaço, causando sensações nela que Rose jamais imaginaria sentir.

Porém, enquanto se beijavam, Scorpius esquecia de guiar a vassoura e quando menos esperava, caíram no chão, em um enorme baque. Seus corpos foram rudemente separados e lançados longe um do outro.

* * *

_**N/B: **Ahhh, o beijo de Scorpius e Rose... AHHHH_

_Nha, Lily e Hugo *-*_

_Ele pensa deixar a pobre sem voz, fazendo ela gritar feito doida até ficar rouca?_

_Nossa, que maldade..._

_Scorpius e Rose, finalmente juntos AHH_

_Scorpius, seu besta, da próxima vez que beijar, LEMBRE-SE de guiar a vassoura =P_

_Merlin! Ri pacas imaginando Ron tentando estacionar, aquilo deve ter sido realmente hilário!_

_A fic está quase no fim, mas está maravilhosa!_

_**N/A:** O Hugo é muito maldoso mesmo srsrsrsrsrrs_

_Digamos que esse tombo na vassoura vai trazer conseqüências._

_Olha como atualizai rápido, sou boazinha..._

_Mas me digam o que acharam do beijo maluco, confesso que queria comer cachorro-quente nos céus com um Scorpius desse *-*_

_Ok, autora surtada saindo..._

_beijinhos_


	12. Fica bem

_**Fica bem**_

Scorpius levantou do chão atordoado, notou a vassoura um pouco a frente do lugar que ele estava, o objeto estava rachado bem ao meio. Viu que seu braço direito estava esfolado pela queda, mas ele não se importava, estava preocupado com Rose e foi com um imenso alívio que a viu levantar do chão há uns metros da onde ele estava.

- Rose, você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Ela o olhou meio grogue e começou a dar risadas:

- Eu amo essa vida de "viver sem limites", foi demais... agente estava lá em cima se beijando e de repente... BUM – ela bateu as mãos gargalhando – Foi hilário!

- Rose... – Scorpius chegou perto dela angustiado – Você não se feriu?

- Eu to com dor de cabeça – ela disse rindo fechando os olhos.

Scorpius só teve tempo de erguer seus braços a segurando quando Rose desmaiou. Ele a abraçou e notou que a parte de trás da cabeça da garota estava sangrando.

- Não! – ele gritou.

- Ah tinha que ser você me infernizando em pleno domingo à noite.

Scorpius ouviu a voz do zelador ao seu lado e nem se importou, começou a caminhar com Rose em seus braços entrando no castelo.

- O que fez com a garota? – Filch perguntou correndo atrás dele.

O loiro não respondeu estava preocupado demais com Rose para implicar com o velho Filch. Ele correu e conseguiu chegar até a enfermaria do castelo.

- Irei chamar a McGonagall, você não irá se safar desta vez – o zelador saiu correndo em direção a sala da diretora deixando um Scorpius desesperado batendo na porta da Ala hospitalar.

- O que é isso? – Madame Pronfey perguntou assustada abrindo a porta.

- Ela se feriu na cabeça... – o garoto respondeu sussurrando.

- Coloque-a naquela cama – a curandeira apontou uma cama especifica na enfermaria e Scorpius prontamente obedeceu.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – ele perguntou desesperado.

Madame Pomfrey, que analisava o corte na cabeça de Rose, respondeu:

- É um corte profundo, o que aconteceu?

- ISSO NÃO IMPORTA! – ele urrou – Ela vai ficar bem?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a diretora McGonagall questionou entrando no aposento.

- Bom o Senhor Malfoy trouxe a Senhorita Weasley desacordada, ela bateu a cabeça, mas ele me recusa a responder como – Pronfey prontamente respondeu.

- Não estou me recusando a responder! A senhora é que está! Só quero saber se a Rose ficará bem! – Scorpius gritava mais desesperado.

- Senhor Malfoy é melhor sair da enfermaria, quero fazer meu trabalho sossegada. Saia – a curandeira falou uma última vez pegando uma poção num armarinho e aplicando no machucado da cabeça de Rose.

- Me acompanhe senhor Malfoy – pediu a diretora.

Scorpius meio a contragosto seguiu a diretora saindo da Ala Hospitalar, ambos se encaminharam até a sala da direção.

- Me conte exatamente o que aconteceu – pediu a diretora assim que Scorpius sentou-se de frente a ela.

- Não – ele negou com a cabeça – Eu só quero saber se a Rose ficará bem e vocês não me dizem isso, então não irei contar o que aconteceu.

A diretora McGonagall apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçou suas mãos pensativa:

- Ok! Quando sair daqui vai poder visitá-la e saber o estado dela, mas antes precisa me contar exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Vou poder vê-la independente do que te contar? – ele perguntou levantando a sobrancelhas.

- Vai poder vê-la, dou minha palavra.

- Ta – ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos começando a contar – Agente estava estudando, quer dizer ela estava me infernizando para voltarmos para a sala e estudar, por isso estávamos no campo de quadribol quando o Filch nos encontrou, foi lá que tudo aconteceu. Ela ficou me falando que o estudo era o melhor caminho e que só estava querendo me ajudar, eu me irritei e apontei minha varinha para ela e a estuporei – ele engoliu em seco, mas prosseguiu – Na queda ela bateu a cabeça numa pedra, por isso o corte.

- O Senhor fez o que? – McGonagall perguntou espantada – Sabe como isso é grave?

- Eu sei como isso é grave – ele continuava a olhar para baixo – Vou entender se me expulsar da escola.

- Parece que quer ganhar a expulsão.

- Não, eu só a mereço – ele voltou seu olhar para ela esperançoso – Posso ver a Rose agora?

- Nunca.

- Mas a senhora prometeu – ele contra-argumentou.

- Mas não sabia que o que tinha feito era tão grave. Vá para seu dormitório e arrume suas coisas, irei chamar seus pais e os pais da Senhorita Weasley e explicar o ocorrido e o motivo da expulsão.

- Isso é injusto – ele comentou levantando-se e saindo do gabinete.

xx

- Vocês acham que ela irá ficar com sequelas, tipo não vai ser mais nossa Rose CDF?

- Como se isso fosse possível né, Lily? Minha irmã não pararia de ser inteligente demais nem se um Hipogrifo amassa-se seu cérebro.

- Eu também te amo irmãozinho – Rose exclamou abrindo os olhos vendo Lily, Hugo e Alvo em volta dela.

- Ah amiga! – Lily gritou a abraçando – fiquei tão preocupada...

- É MELHOR LEVAR ESSE GAROTO PARA LONGE DE MIM, MALFOY, SENÃO NÃO RESPONDO PELOS MEUS ATOS!

- Essa é a voz do papai? – perguntou Rose meio sufocada pelos cabelos de Lily em seu rosto – O que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Ah você não se lembra, Rose? – perguntou Alvo preocupado.

- Me lembrar do que? Cadê o Scorpius? – Rose perguntou de repente se recordando vagamente da noite anterior.

- Você ainda pergunta daquele sonserino nojento? – Lily perguntou indignada encarando a prima.

- EU ESTOU INDO EMBORA WEASLEY, NÃO PRECISA FAZER NADA CONTRA MEU FILHO.

- Esse é o pai do Scorpius – constatou Hugo ouvindo os gritos vindo de fora da Ala Hospitalar.

- Me contem o que aconteceu – suplicou Rose.

- O Scorpius fez isso com você, Rose – disse Alvo – ontem a noite você estava tentando fazer ele estudar, mas parece pelos boatos e gritos que escutamos do seu pai que ele te estuporou.

- O QUE? – Rose gritou sentando-se na cama, sua cabeça latejou de dor.

Ela sabia que não tinha acontecido isso, lembrava-se claramente do beijo em cima da vassoura no alto e depois da queda que ambos sofreram.

- É amiga, aquele imbecil do Scorpius quase te matou.

- Não exagere, Lily – disse Alvo – Mas ele te machucou e foi o suficiente para a expulsão.

- Ele foi expulso de Hogwarts! – Lily gritou sorridente – melhor notícia dessa barbaridade toda.

- Ele foi expulso – Rose disse para si mesma tentando se fazer acreditar no que estava escutando.

- Mais do que justo – Hugo disse – Fazer isso com você.

- Rose meu anjo, você acordou! – Hermione entrou desesperada na Ala Hospitalar indo de encontro à filha e a abraçando.

- E NÃO SE META MAIS COM MINHA FAMÍLIA, OUVIU?

Rony urrou uma ultima vez olhando para fora da Ala Hospitalar, depois virou-se e andou em direção a Rose.

- Você está bem, Rose?

- Estou pai. Porque estava gritando?

- Você sabe como seu pai é exagerado filha e não escuta os outros – Hermione virou seu rosto para Ronald o fuzilando com o olhar – Só sabe gritar e me fazer passar vergonha.

- Ah Hermione vai querer brigar comigo agora? Olha o que aquele vândalo fez com nossa filha.

- É, mas ele já recebeu a punição, mas não! Você tem que gritar aos quatro ventos o que aconteceu.

- Mãe, pai – Hugo chamou assim que viu que Rony ia rebater – Mais brigas não, por favor.

- O que deu em você, Hugo? – Rony perguntou estranhando.

Hermione levantou-se e colocou sua mão na testa do filho.

- Não está com febre.

- Ah, mas só pode estar doente, ele não querendo ver uma de nossas brigas, você sempre se diverte filho.

- Eu? – Hugo perguntou se distanciando dos pais – Ta tudo bem, eu sempre dou risada, é que estou evitando gritos. Tchau estou atrasado pras aulas da tarde. E você também Lily venha!

- Ah Hugo, eu sei por que está evitando gritos – Lily não deixou de comentar correndo atrás do primo saindo da Enfermaria.

- Bom filha, nós temos que ir trabalhar, mas as coisas já estão resolvidas e você pode sair hoje mesmo da Ala Hospitalar.

- Tudo bem mãe.

- Nos mande uma carta contando os mínimos detalhes de como está se sentindo, se tiver tonturas ou algo do tipo te mandamos ao St. Mungus.

- Estou ótima pai – Rose disse sentindo um beijo na esta que seu pai depositava.

- Tchau filha – ela observou os dois caminharem de mãos dadas para fora do cômodo e olhou para Alvo que ainda estava do lado dela.

- Você não parece feliz com a expulsão do Scorpius – o primo comentou.

Rose suspirou e não respondeu.

xx

Rose estava deitada no sofá de frente a lareira na sala comunal, não conseguia tirar Scorpius de seus pensamentos, queria entender o porquê dele ter mentido.

- Deixa eu te contar os últimos acontecimentos – exclamou Lily ao lado da prima que já estava devidamente recuperada – o Hugo me fez tomar aquela poção pra sonhar acordada e ficar gritando até perder minha voz. Nem preciso dizer que paguei um mico colossal, né amiga? Mas o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro e eu continuo com minha voz linda e perfeita e ele esta com os ouvidos zunindo até hoje por ter escutado meus gritos.

Ela terminou dando risada.

Rose não riu, parecia que havia um nó em sua garganta.

- Você não deu risada – comentou a prima mais nova preocupada – Está pensando no Malfoy, não é?

"Malfoy" quando ouviu o sobrenome dele não aguentou e deixou que lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos.

- Rose... – Lily voltou a falar – Estou preocupada com você...

- Eu estou bem – ela mentiu – Vou andar por ai tentar arejar minha cabeça.

Ela sorriu forçado e saiu da sala comunal, ia tentar colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Começou a andar pelo corredor sem prestar atenção no caminho que fazia foi quando esbarrou num rapaz.

- Desculpe – ela sussurrou e o olhou – Peter.

- Oi Rose – ele sorriu, estava caminhando de mãos dadas com uma garota de cabelos castanhos enrolados e olhos verdes – Anna vá pra sala comunal, eu já vou, preciso falar com a Rose – ele pediu beijando de leve nos lábios da Corvinal.

- Você está com a Anna? – perguntou Rose assim que viu garota se distanciar – Ela é legal, uma vez na aula de aritmância eu escrevi uma palavra errada em meu pergaminho e tinha esquecido minha varinha em meu quarto naquele dia e ela gentilmente me emprestou a varinha. Ela é muito legal.

- Ela é... – ele confirmou – Sabe Rose eu queria te pedir desculpas.

- Por quê?

- Por ter gritado com você, por te falar coisas horríveis... – ele suspirou – agora eu entendo Rose, não se manda no coração. Me desculpe?

- É claro.

- Amigos? – ele perguntou ansioso.

- Amigos – ela deu um sorri fraco.

- Você não parece bem – ele constatou.

- Eu estou guardando um segredo faz algum tempo e isso ta fazendo meu coração sangrar, sabe? – ela deixou que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos – Como se fosse um vazamento que fica pingando, pingando, pingando, bem aqui – ela apontou para seu peito, bem no coração.

- Precisa concertar esse vazamento então – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela – eu também estava assim até que vim conversar com você, meu coração está voltando a respirar agora – ela o olhou – Concerte esse vazamento Rose, em outras palavras: Vá conversar com ele.

Ela respirou fundo e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Obrigada! – Rose o abraçou – Quero que saiba que sempre vou lembrar de você como uma parte importante de minha história, e te desejo a maior sorte do mundo no seu namoro com a Anna.

- Você também Rose, faz parte de minha história, e te desejo sorte com o Scorpius – ela sorriu saindo dos braços dele – Não ligue para o que as outras pessoas podem dizer, elas não sabe o que aconteceu entre vocês e apenas os dois conhecem a verdadeira história, então somente ignore, ok?

- Obrigada de novo! – ela agradeceu novamente correndo para a torre da Grifinória.

Rose pediu a capa de invisibilidade empresta a seu primo Alvo e se encaminhou ao terceiro andar. Como da outra vez, saiu de Hogwarts pela passagem secreta da estátua da bruxa corcunda de um olho só. Aparatou e apareceu no mesmo lugar que Scorpius costumava ir todos os dias, adentrou a livraria que havia ido com ele dias atrás procurando pelo loiro. E o encontrou, sentando no chão entre duas prateleiras escrevendo freneticamente em um caderno com uma caneta, Rose sabia que ele não poderia usar pena e pergaminho no meio dos trouxas.

- Oi – ela o chamou.

Scorpius finalmente a notou e escondeu seu caderno e a caneta dentro de sua mochila.

- Porque mentiu? – ela perguntou sem pestanejar se agachando e ficando da altura dele.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou assustado.

- Sabe como é horrível guardar esse segredo? Todos estão pensando que você foi o culpado, e eu não posso dizer a verdade... Não devia ter saído de Hogwarts – ele a ignorou.

- Scorpius, porque mentiu? É tão horrível ver as pessoas falando mal de você pelos cantos...

- Volta pra Hogwarts... – ele pediu novamente levantando do chão e começando a andar pela livraria.

- Porque não se despediu? – ela correu atrás dele, estava à beira das lágrimas.

Ele parou de chofre e virou a encarando.

- As coisas são como tem que ser, Rose... – ele acariciou o topo da cabeça dela e a beijou na testa – Fica bem...

Scorpius voltou a andar, Rose foi atrás dele, não iria desistir tão fácil, precisava lhe dizer uma coisa.

- Eu te amo – ela confessou com a voz chorosa.

Scorpius parou novamente de andar e olhou para baixo incapaz de olhá-la.

- Não devia...volta para Hogwarts, Rose.

E então ele saiu da livraria, Rose não o seguiu. Sabia que ele a tinha dispensado.

Ela foi se procurar e acabou perdendo tudo.

* * *

_**N/B:** Awwn, que fofo, Rony gritando, Hermione discutindo sobre isso e no fim os dois saem de mãos dadas 3_

_Ah, pessoal, que triste... Sério, foi como uma estaca no meu peito ao ler o que Scorpius fez por Rose. Mas expulsão não foi exagero? Nem mesmo Harry foi expulso por ter usado o Sectumsempra no Malfoy, ok, na época o diretor era Dumbledor, Minerva sempre foi mais severa. Lily e Hugo XP_

_Eu ri com o fato de Hugo estar com os ouvidos latejando por causa de Lily e seus gritos =P_

_Fic está perfeita! Quero ver nossa Rosinha e Scorpius juntos!_

_**N/A:**Espero que tenham mudado de idéia quanto ao Peter... ele foi fofo certo? E eu acredito em amizade com ex namorados (sou prova viva disto)._

_Então quanto a expulsão do Scorpius foi meio que a gota d'água para a nossa diretora Minerva pelo tanto de coisas que ele havia feito antes... eu ia expulsar o Scorpius de Hogwarts desde que comecei a escrever a fic :D_

_Bom no próximo cap e último vcs irão entender o porque dele ter feito isso..._

_Eu já escrevi e a minha beta já betou só falta vcs lerem deixar uma review e posto o ultimo ok?_

_beijinhos_


	13. Sincronicidade

_**Sincronicidade**_

Já havia se passado meses desde que Scorpius tinha dispensado Rose, ela agora estava sentada numa mesa na sala comunal tentando terminar seu discurso de formanda, afinal no dia seguinte ia colar grau.

- Sabe quanto tempo já passou desde que o Scorpius te dispensou Rose? – Lily perguntava nervosa – Muito tempo, precisa esquecer esse cara! Amanhã é sua formatura e o que você faz? Fica pensando nesse cara!

- Sabe quando você pensa no Hugo o dia inteiro? – Lily ficou vermelha – É a mesma coisa.

Hugo que estava do lado comentou:

- Pensando muito em mim Lily?

- Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha – ela riu sarcástica – Pensando em como todos suas tentativas frustradas de tentar fazer calar minha boca falam.

- Eu tento te ajudar e é assim que agradece? – ele fingiu estar chateado.

- Sabe o que é o melhor Hugo? - ela questionou levantando da cadeira que estava sentada – Não importa quantas apostas eu perca para você eu sempre irei te infernizar, como agora! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ela a começou a gritar no pé do ouvido do garoto, ele respirou fundo e sorriu parecia que tinha tido uma idéia:

- Sabe Lily, ainda tem um jeito de te fazer calar a boca – comentou com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Desiste Hugo Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – ela voltou a gritar.

- Nunca – ele exclamou segurando os braços de Lily a trazendo junto de si, seus rostos estavam tão próximos que ele podia contar cada sarda que a prima tinha em seu nariz.

Sem pestanejar ele grudou seus lábios nos lábios dela a fazendo ficar calada no mesmo instante. Lily arregalou os olhos espantada, por um milésimo de segundo pensou em se separar dele, mas desistiu assim que sentiu a mão de Hugo percorrer suas costas a trazendo mais junto dele, ela passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do garoto aprofundando o beijo.

- Da próxima vez que quiser calar a boca me chame – ele sussurrou ainda abraçado a ela.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – ela gritou – Voltei a gritar, cale minha boca?

Mas desta vez ele não a puxou para o beijo, Lily se lançou o beijando fazendo Hugo se desequilibrar e cair no sofá.

- Até que enfim – Rose comentou dando risadas vendo os dois se beijando no sofá.

Ela sorriu e saiu da sala comunal, ia tentar arejar a cabeça.

Foi quando se deparou com Scorpius parado no corredor a encarando assim que saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

- Eu tenho que ir para ali – ela apontou para o lado direito desesperada com o coração aos pulos e começou a correr.

- Rose espera! – ele gritou correndo atrás dela.

Rose descia as milhares de escadas aos pulos.

- Não, você tem que ir – ela contestou.

- Espera! – ele voltava a gritar.

Rose corria cada vez mais rápido tentando se ver livre dele.

- Eu só quero... – ele voltou a falar tentando a alcançar – Onde está indo?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Nós parecemos idiotas!

- Eu não ligo!

Ela correu pelo térreo e saiu pela porta principal indo direto aos jardins.

- Para de correr!

- Para de me seguir!

Ela continuava a correr atraindo a atenção de vários alunos.

- Rose pare! – ele suplicou.

- Por quê?

- Eu quero falar com você!

Ela parou de chofre respirando forte e Scorpius fez o mesmo se postando em sua frente.

- Onde aprendeu a correr assim? – ele perguntou sem fôlego.

- Sabe, atualmente eu tenho pensado muito nesse momento. Qual a desculpa esfarrapada que você irá dar? Eu fui atrás de você disse que te amava e você apenas ignorou, eu imaginei tantos cenários diferentes do que aquela livraria, mas lá para mim estava perfeito, pois era a nossa cara. Eu imaginava que a partir do momento que dissesse que te amava você ia fazer juras de amor eterno e me beijaria – ela falava rápido demais – Eu sei que é ridículo, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu fiquei inventando desculpas a mim mesma dizendo que provavelmente estava acontecendo algum problema com você, para não responder as milhares de cartas que te mandei, mas eu me toquei, sabe? E eu parei de imaginar cenários e situações com você. Até que o cenário e a situação apareceram: Agora! E eu estou realmente curiosa para saber o que irá acontecer. Diga!

- Quer sair daqui? – ele olhou ao redor reparando nos alunos que os observavam.

- Não, você quer conversar então fale!

Ele respirou fundo e abriu sua mochila tirando um livro com poucas páginas de dentro, esticou seu braço esperando que Rose o pegasse e disse:

- Eu te amo...

Rose segurou o objeto tremendo com a boca entreaberta e viu Scorpius começar a andar se distanciando dela.

Ela olhou a capa da história e leu:

"_Sincronicidade _

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"_

Ela virou seu olhar pasmo para o ponto que antes Scorpius estava, mas não o encontrou, ele havia sumido.

Rose virou o livro e leu o resumo atrás:

"_Ele só queria provar para o mundo que suas regras e seu padrão de conduta não condiziam com ele. Ela só queria viver sua vida sem correr riscos. Ele a fez correr riscos. Ela o fez enxergar que a vida é mais do que quebrar as regras"_

Ela não acreditava no que estava lendo. Scorpius havia escrito um livro e o publicou?

Ela abriu a primeira página e viu a letra arrastada do garoto:

"_Os livros eram nosso sincronismo, escrevi um..._

_Desculpe por roubar nossa história..._

_Dodger"_

Rose não acreditava no que lia, ele havia escrito uma historia! A historia deles em um livro?

Ela passou uma página a frente e leu a dedicatória:

"_Para Rose, a única que fez meu mundo parar" _

Rose sentou-se na grama e começou a ler a narração de Scorpius, viu que a história contava de fato o que havia acontecido com ela e ele, mas era do ponto de vista do sonserino. Ela descobriu que ele a observava desde o primeiro ano e notou que ela amava livros assim como ele. Rose desvendou o mistério do porque Scorpius ter chorado aquele dia da aula particular. Ele havia recebido uma carta de sua mãe falando que tinha queimado todos os livros e artefatos trouxas que encontrou em seu quarto. Só quando leu o final é que Rose enxergou o que Scorpius realmente havia feito por ela.

Ele havia mentido a McGonagall para evitar que Rose levasse uma detenção ou expulsão por terem saído do castelo, ele não havia dito que amava também pela razão de temer que a garota sofresse as consequências do que seu pai poderia fazer se descobrisse seu amor por um Malfoy. É claro que ele havia trocado os nomes, os sobrenomes, mas a história era a mesma. Mas Rose odiou o final, e como odiou. Ele havia escrito que Rose tinha tocado sua vida e se tornou uma repórter prestigiada, ele por sua vez continuou a viver sua vida sem limites, mas nunca se esqueceu dela. A última frase do livro era a seguinte:

"_...O amor eterno é o amor impossível. Os amores possíveis começam a morrer no dia em que se concretizam..._

_Nosso amor sempre será eterno"_

Rose negava com a cabeça indignada, entrou correndo no corujal e rabiscou poucas palavras em um pergaminho:

"_Odeio o amor eterno..._

_Amanhã é minha formatura, por favor venha? É meu último pedido..._

_Rose"_

xx

- Para dar continuidade a cerimônia de formatura – diretora McGonagall falava em frente ao pedestal para os familiares dos formandos do sétimo ano – tenho um enorme prazer em anunciar nossa oradora. Essa jovem está aqui desde seu primeiro ano, é filha de um Weasley e uma Granger que lutaram na grande guerra, ela é humilde, trabalha duro, competitiva quando precisa ser e incomparável nos seus resultados escolares. Senhoras e senhores Rose Weasley.

McGonagall sorriu olhando para Rose enquanto aplaudia como todos do salão.

- Sem choro, certo? – disse Hermione para Gina sentada ao seu lado.

- Sem choro – a ruiva confirmou.

- Vamos ficar calmas, assim não perdemos nada – Hermione continuou.

- Lágrimas atrapalham a visão – Gina continuou.

- Aí agente perde as coisas – a morena concluiu.

- Então não vamos chorar.

- Sem choro.

- Psiu! Querem ficar quietas – Rony reclamou ao lado – Rose irá falar, e vocês duas já estão mesmo chorando.

Rose estava nervosa suava mais do que devia dentro de sua beca, estava parada de frente ao pedestal principal do grande salão de Hogwarts. As quatro grandes mesas haviam sumido e várias cadeiras foram colocadas no lugar para os familiares dos formandos sentarem e assistirem. Ela olhava para frente e viu que sua família ocupava boa parte das cadeiras do salão. Procurou por alguns segundos o dono de uma cabeleira loira, mas não o encontrou. Fechou os olhos e suspirou com a varinha apontada para sua garganta, estava na hora de seu discurso, só torcia para que Scorpius estivesse ali e pudesse ouvi-la.

- Diretora McGonagall, professores, companheiros estudantes, familiares e amigos, bem-vindos – Rose começou seu discurso lendo um papel no pedestal – Nunca pensamos que esse dia chegaria, rezamos para que chegasse logo, riscamos os dias no calendário, contamos as horas, minutos e segundos e agora que chegou, me arrependo disso porque significa que terei de deixar amigos que me inspiraram e professores que foram meus mentores, tantas pessoas que afeiçoaram minha vida e de meus companheiros estudantes de forma impenetrável e para sempre – ela suspirou e virou seu olhar para frente e o viu no fundo do salão encostado em uma pilastra – Eu vivo em dois mundos. Um, é o mundo dos livros. Eu já fui judia morando na época do holocausto, cassei dinossauros ao lado do Professor Challenger, fui um detetive tentando desvendar autores e seus crimes ao lado de Hercule Poirot, passei por diversos planetas ao lado do pequeno príncipe, cometi absurdos e quebrei as regras literalmente enquanto lia "Sincronicidade". É um mundo que vale a pena, mas o segundo é muito mais superior – ela fez uma pausa e o olhou, ele ainda permanecia parado a observando – O segundo é habitado por personagens um pouco menos excêntricos, mas muito mais reais, feitos de carne e osso, cheios de amor, que são minhas principais inspirações para tudo. Meus avós paternos, meus avós maternos, meus tios e tias por parte de pai, meus primos e meu irmão, são gentis honrados, sempre pessoas generosas, às vezes certinhos demais, às vezes brincalhões demais, eles são meus pilares, sem os quais eu não poderia ficar em pé, e sim, preciso de muitos pilares – Rose olhou a família Weasley com sua gerações misturadas e notou que todos, sem exceção estavam chorando – Minha grande inspiração, no entanto, vem de meus pais, Ronald e Hermione Weasley. Meus pais nunca me deixaram pensar que eu não poderia fazer o que quisesse fazer ou ser o que quisesse ser. Apesar de meu pai me proíbir de namorar antes dos trinta anos e minha mãe o repreender por isso.

- Você me faz passar vergonha até no discurso da Rose – sussurrou Hermione a Ronald com a voz chorosa.

- Psiu – ordenou ele olhando para a filha e passando o braço pelo ombro da mulher a abraçando.

- Encheram nossa casa com amor, diversão, música e livros, ambos perseverantes em me mostrar modelos exemplares desde Jane Austen, escritora que minha mãe sempre admirou, até Mr Bean, um personagem de um programa de humor que meu pai sempre assistiu. Como eles me orientaram nesses dezoito anos? Nem mesmo eu sei, mas quero que saibam que a pessoa que eu mais queria ser era a mistura dos dois.

- Sem chorar certo? – Perguntou Rony para sua mulher com lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto.

- Sem se debulhar em lágrimas – respondeu ela soluçando de tanto chorar.

- Obrigada pai e mãe, – ela voltou a dizer sorrindo olhando para ambos – vocês são minha orientação para tudo – Rose engoliu em seco estava na hora das últimas palavras – Quero agradecer a você Dodger – ela olhou para Scorpius – Você me guiou nestes últimos meses para lugares que eu jamais imaginaria existir, me fez cometer loucuras e achar razão para coisas absurdas mesmo eu nunca querendo encontrar, me fez perceber que a vida é além de leitura e uma existência perfeitinha, me fez ver que a adrenalina e aventura fazem bem ao coração – ela dizia o encarando o tempo inteiro e Scorpius começou a caminhar devagar em direção ao palco – Me fez acreditar que amores impossíveis são eternos e de fato são – ela discursava com a voz chorosa – Mas eu posso te confessar uma coisa? – Rose questionou e prosseguiu assim que viu a cabeça de Scorpius balançar positivamente – Quero que nosso amor se concretize e pare de ser eterno – ela enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para frente respirando fundo – Obrigada.

Todos começaram a aplaudir enquanto Rose descia do palco e ia de encontro a Scorpius que a esperava no pé da escada.

- Quem que é esse Dodger? Não é aquele Peter babaca que a Rose namorava, não é?

- Eu não sei, Ronald – respondeu Hermione erguendo a cabeça tentando ver o que Rose estava fazendo.

- Mostrou que é uma digna grifinória hoje – Scorpius comentou sorrindo passando os braços pelo ombro dela.

- Não acredito que escreveu um livro – ela disse ainda chorando – Mas eu odeie o final sabe? Podemos escrever outro?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e a beijou. Estavam escrevendo um final mais apropriado à historia de ambos, e quem ligava se o amor deles deixava de ser eterno?

- Eu não acredito que aquele moleque está beijando minha filha! – gritou Ronald tentando desviar da mulher que o impedia de ir separar os dois.

- Ronald! Maldições imperdoáveis te mandam a Azkaban se acalme!

- Roniquinho – gritou George chegando perto do irmão – Parabéns! Vai ser parente do Draco.

- Parente do Draco – disse Rony se dando conta do fato antes de cair no chão desmaiado.

- Rony! – gritou Hermione se abaixando acudindo o marido.

- Hugo – sussurrou Lily ao lado do primo vendo a reação de vários tios seus – Acho melhor não contarmos ainda que estamos namorando.

- Concordo plenamente – Hugo disse observando o pai.

Rose sorriu com os lábios de Scorpius ainda grudados nos seus e disse:

- Faz idéia do que está acontecendo agora? Você, um Malfoy, está beijando eu, uma Weasley, na frente de todos os Weasley's, os Grangers's, os Potter's, e as outras famílias agregadas.

Ele suspirou sorrindo e respondeu:

- O que posso fazer? Amo "viver sem limites".

No fim a história deles só estava mesmo começando.

* * *

_**N/B:** Fic baseada em GG, um seriado que nunca assisti, mas vou falar uma coisa, esse último capítulo ficou PERFEITO!_

_Em todos os sentidos, eu quase chorei, eu ri um bocado com Hermione chorando e Rony fazendo "Psiu", mas depois a abraça e ele mesmo acaba chorando..._

_Lindo, lindo e lindo..._

_Ou quando o George diz "Roniquinho, parabéns, você será parente de Draco!" hahaha, ri demais!_

_E a frase do Scorpius então? "Amo viver sem limites"_

_E ai meu Deus, o livro, que coisa mais LINDA._

_E Hugo e Lily então? Decidindo não falarem sobre o namoro por um tempo pelo modo que a família estava reagindo..._

_E... Ah, bem, vou me calar, a fic ficou simplesmente perfeita, perfeita e perfeita._

_Te adoramos Dodger!_

_E uma coisa eu digo, eu amei, amei e amei ser a beta dessa história! Muito obrigada Winnie por me dar uma honra tão grande! Muito obrigada a todos que leram, pois "Sincronicidade" vale por todo o carinho que vocês deram lendo a história dessa grande escritora, beijos a todos e a você Winnie, que merece todos os elogios possíveis._

_**N/A:** ahhhhhhhhhhhhh minha beta me matou...Então leitores lindos a minha maior tristeza de Gilmore Girls (mentira é ela não ter ido a Harvard) é a Rory não ter ficado com o Jess no seriado (sou total literati)... O discurso da Rose boa parte foi tirado do discurso de formatura da Rory em GG, e confesso que chorei a primeira vez que assisti porque a relação de mãe e filha da Lorelai e da Rory é a melhor de todas (eu sou difícil de chorar acreditem)._

_A o nome da fic foi desvendado no último capítulo, sim o Scorpius escreveu um livro, e olha que ele não tinha grandes ambições... No seriado o Jess escreve um livro por causa da Rory com o titulo "The Subsect"_

_Enfim eu só queria agradecer vocês por terem acompanhado essa minha primeira Long (que não foi tão longa assim) de Rose e Scorpius, mas preciso dizer que ela provavelmente será a última, pela minha falta de tempo (ser adulta é uma merda acreditem)... Nunca vou dizer que não vou voltar a escrever, mas por enquanto é totalmente inviável..._

_Enfim deixem um comentário dizendo do que acharam da fic?_

_Beijinhos e obrigada por acompanharem._


End file.
